Slave to love
by Hime no Baka
Summary: SAkuno le demostrará a Ryoma que no es una completa inútil en el tenis gracias a la amable ayuda de Eiji. Se descubre nuevos sentimientos, tanto para el Príncipe como para Sakuno. cap 4!up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Slave to Love**_

By: **_Sakuno-chan Echizen_**

**Disclaimer: POT no me pertenece, sino a Takeshi Konomi… aunque ya quisiera u.u. **

**_Chapter 1-Mada mada dane -_**

-¡Eh¡O-Chibi!- Oh, oh. Ésa voz, ése apodo, esos pasos. Ryoma, apresúrate, apresúrate si quieres llegar a ser un gran campeón en el tenis, por que si no lo haces… morirás ahora mismo, en los asfixiantes brazos de tu sempai. Rápido, rápido, sólo te quedan unos mugrientos 100 metros para llegar a las canchas, para llegar al lugar donde Eiji no te podrá hacer nada gracias a las famosos castigos de Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Ya casi…. sólo daba la vuelta en ésa pared y ¡hola Tezuka!. Ya casi llegaba, sólo un paso más para saludar a…

-¡Hoi!- … la maldita tierra con un beso. ¡Puaj! La tierra era asquerosa, claro que no competían con los jugos repulsivamente nutritivos de Sadaharu.

-Buenas… Eiji-sempai- ¡Hum! Bonita manera de comenzar los entrenamientos: tirado en el suelo con la cara pegada al piso y con Eiji encima de su espalda.

-¿Uh¿Por que tan desganado¿Te ocurrió algo malo?-Lo preguntaba en serio. Eiji era tan inocente que aún dejaba leche y galletas bajo el árbol de Navidad.

-No ¿cómo crees?- Estaba siendo sarcástico, se notaba en cada palabra, pero se había olvidado que hablaba con el titular más ingenuo del equipo.

-Pues… por tu voz- "Nota mental: Kikumaru-sempai es fácil de engañar… ¡Genial!"

-Tu voz está rara-

-Tal vez sea por que estoy comiendo tierra por culpa de un idiota que se pasa de pesado-

-¿Un idiota¿Dónde?- Volteó incrédulo la cabeza para ver como Eiji miraba a todos lados para encontrar al tal "idiota".Suspiró resignado, era Eiji… no había remedio.

-Tú… idiota.- aclaró mientras Eiji posaba su mirada en él.

-¿Yo?- Ryoma sólo lo miró con cara de "Mada mada dane".(N/A: je! xD)

-¿Dices que soy gordo?- No pudo observar su rostro, estaba cubierta por sus rojizos flequillos.

-Digo que te salgas de encima- Ya estaba fastidiado¿Qué tal si alguien los veía?

-Por que estoy gordo ¿verdad?- Su voz se estaba quebrando con cada palabra que decía. Esto no tenia buena pinta.

-Sólo levántate y déjame respirar- Sintió a Eiji temblar en su espalda y rápidamente giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la cara de su sempai, conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas.

-E-espera Kikumaru-sempai, no era para que…- "No lo hagas, no aquí, no ahora"

-¡Wahhh¡¡O-Chibi me dijo que estoy gordo!- Ya era tarde, Eiji comenzó uno de sus berrinches. Lo mejor era tratar de calmarlo.

-Kikumaru-sempai, no llores como una niña- ¡ooops!... bueno, lo había intentado.

-¡Wahhh¡¡O-Chibi me dijo que soy una niña!- Si pensaba que Tomoka lo dejaría sordo antes de terminado el año, se equivocaba. Eiji era un completo peligro para sus oídos¿cómo rayos lo aguantaba Oishi?

-¿Kikumaru-san?- ¡Genial! Ahora que Ryuzaki estaba de espectadora medio colegio lo sabría, y como comúnmente pasa, distorsionarían la historia a algo: o muy fantástico, o muy vergonzoso… ¡hasta podrían decir que es gay!...¡Na! Suspiró aliviado, Sakuno no era de ésas chicas que se la pasan de cotilla, jamás dudarían de su sexualidad. (N/A: ¬¬ escuchaste Scurch!)

-¿Sa-Sakuno-chan?- Eiji ya se había fijado de la presencia de la castaña, ahora sólo quedaba que se levantara y se fuera totalmente apenado de que una chica lo haya visto en semejante situación.

-¡Sakuno-chan!- Echizen, métetelo bien en la cabeza, aquel sempai era Eiji Kikumaru, él no escondería la cabeza en un basurero como habrías hecho tú, sino que se lanzaría en brazos de cualquier persona a buscar consuelo… como ahora.

-¿Qué pasa, Kikumaru-san?- Eiji la estaba abrazando mientras lloriqueaba en su regazo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-O-O-Chibi ha dicho muchas cosas feas sobre Eiji- La estaba mirando fijamente con sus ojos llorosos mientras, tratando de contener los hipos, acusaba a Ryoma.

-¿Ryoma-kun?-

-Si… ¡Nya, nadie jamás había dicho eso sobre Eiji!-

-¡Feh¡Quizás no querían que armaras tremenda llantería como ahora!- ¡Claro¡Lo plantaba de cara contra la tierra y después se hacía el inocente! La compañía de Fuji lo estaba afectando notablemente. Ahora dejaría que Ryuzaki se encargue mientras él se iba a limpiar la cara.

Sakuno observó como Ryoma se alejaba, seguramente iba a sacarse toda la tierra que tenía en el rostro. Suspiró¿y ahora qué? Ella se dirigía a las canchas a pedirle permiso a su abuela para quedarse entrenando en el colegio; hace tres semanas que Ryoma trataba de enseñarle jugar un tenis decente, y al ver que ella no era precisamente "La princesa del Tenis" no hacía más que desalentarla con sus "mada mada dane". ¡Pero no! Ahora se las arreglaría sola para demostrarle a Ryoma que no era una completa inútil. Lo iba a lograr, aunque se tenga que quedar hasta muy entrada la noche entrenando… pero se topó con aquella escena de momentos antes. Volvió a suspirar, no se atrevía a entrar ahora a las canchas donde todos los titulares podían presenciar un posible arrebato de histeria de su abuela cuando le comunique sobre su intención.

-¿Sakuno-chan?- ¡Se había olvidado de Eiji!

-¿Are?-Al bajar la cabeza sus mejillas se tintearon de un intenso rojo al toparse con los ojos hermosamente azules de Eiji. ¡Kami! Estaba tan cerca que sentía su respiración en toda la boca, pero se sentía vergonzosamente bien…

-Hasta que por fin te callaste- Al escuchar la voz ambos se sobresaltaron de tal manera que se separaron una gran distancia. Ryoma no hizo caso y siguió de largo.

-Ése O-Chibi- murmuró con molestia Eiji al ver que el príncipe por fin se había ido.

-Etto… gomenne Kikumaru-san pero me tengo que ir-

-¿Uh¿Te vas por lo que pasó antes?-

-¿Eh? No, no, es sólo que… venía para pedirle un favor a mi abuela pero ya se me hizo tarde- "Por supuesto que te vas por eso, es lo más cercano a un beso que has tenido y te ocurrió con un sempai" .

-¿Un favor¿te puedo ayudar?- "¡Wah! Qué amable es Kikumaru-sempai!"

-Pues… es que quiero mejorar mi tenis y… etto….- "¡Tonta¡No puedes darle semejante responsabilidad a Kikumaru-sempai!"

-Mmm…- Eiji se entrecruzó de brazos, y con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido meditó sobre lo dicho por Sakuno. Ella sólo lo quedó viendo con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas coloradas, en ésa posición pensativa Eiji se veía tiernamente infantil.

- Sakuno-chan¿hay alguna razón en especial por la que quieras hacer esto?- Sakuno salió de su ensoñación para poner mayor atención.

-Etto… yo… quiero ganarle a… a… - No se atrevía a seguir, los nervios le comían las palabras.

-¿A O-Chibi?- completó claramente sorprendido. ¿Ganar a O-Chibi en un partido? Mmm.. bueno¿Quién no querría ganarle a un Echizen?

-Hai…- susurró apenada. Ahora sólo esperaría que dijera "¿Estás segura?"

-¿Estás segura?- Y lo dijo… pero no con burla como había imaginado, sino como una pregunta…normal.

-¡Hai!- Eiji sólo sonrió ante la determinación de la chica. Pues… ¿Por qué no?

-Si quieres yo te puedo entrenar, pero con una sola condición- Sakuno miró temerosa el dedo índice que Kikumaru-sempai balanceaba frente a ella.

-¿Cuál?-

-¡Hazle comer tierra a ése Echizen cuando lo enfrentes!- Contestó con una radiante sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Sakuno no pudo evitar contagiarse con su sonrisa para luego romper en sutiles carcajadas.

-¿Por qué la risa?- Sakuno se veía realmente linda cuando estaba feliz.

-Pues-yo-creo que tú- ya lo hiciste- Dijo apenas para luego nuevamente comenzar a reír mientras se agarraba el estómago.

-¿Eh¿A qué te …?- Hizo memoria de lo ocurrido antes y acompañó a Sakuno con una carcajada mucho más fuerte pero igual de agradable.

-Si, ya me acuerdo…. – Dijo mientras se limpiaba una lágrima.

- Emmm… Eiji-sempai…-

-¿Si?-

-Pues… ¿no que tienes entrenamiento?-

-¿Eh?- miró su reloj- ¿EH!-

-¿Kikumaru-sempai?-

-¡Espérame después de los entrenamientos!- Dijo mientras ya unos cuantos metros mas allá agitaba la mano para despedirse de Sakuno.

-¡Hai, Kikumaru-sempai!- Agitó sus dos brazos animosamente, ansiosa por que termine su entrenamiento.

-¡Eiji¡Dime Eiji, Sakuno-chan!- Y desapareció. Sakuno sólo volteó para dirigirse a su aula. En los casilleros buscaría su raqueta y volvería para esperar a Eiji-sempai, como comúnmente lo hacía con Ryoma. "Prepárate Príncipe, es hora de que bajes de tu pedestal" Se dirigió a la entrada del colegio, con una sensación desconocida… o tal vez no tanto.

FINFINFINFINFINFINFINFINFINFINFINFINFINFINFINFINFINFINFINFINFIN

Jeje! Lo terminé! Cualquier crítica, buena o mala, háganmela saber en los reviews . Si no me dejan por lo menos 5 no lo continuaré ¬¬… la verdad sí lo continuaré pero no lo publicaré hasta que me escriban. Bueno! Y… ¡Sufre Ryoma! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA )… Ejem! Digo… SUFRE SUFRE! … JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD…

Ryoma: Qué? Me llamaban? ¬¬

-Eh? Yo? no U

Ryoma: ¬¬

-

Ryoma: u.ú Mada mada dane.

-¬¬ cállate enano!

Ryoma: Enano!Yo! o.ó

-No, Eduard ¬¬

Eduard: Qué tienes contra los enanos! Ò.ó

-o.o… Ayuda! Me rodean los pitufos TT

Eduard y Ryoma: ¬¬

-Ejem! Digo… miren! Ponta!

Ryoma: Donde! Donde! O.O!

-Adiós!

Eduard: De mí no te escapas! ¬¬

-Si me alcanzas con esos piecitos XD

Eduard: ÒÓ

-Adiós!

**Reviews go go !**


	2. CHapter 2

_**Slave to Love**_

_**By: Sakuno-Chan Echizen**_

**Aquí estoy con la segunda parte! Sé que me demoro un poco u.u, ya que cuando termino los capítulos dejo que pasen varios días antes de publicarlo y eso es por que… ¡Yo no tengo internet! TT Simplemente ocupo mi PC para escribir, luego los paso a Disquete y de ahí debo ir a publicar a la escuela(Y el maldito encargado a veces no me deja pasar ¬¬) o a veces voy a publicarlo a casa de Dark-Andromeda uu… pero ya que … ¡Ahora el Disclaimer! Y lo presentará el adorable de Eiji-chan!!!! **

**Eiji: Hoi Hoi!!! Sakuno-chan (o sea yo) me invitó a que lea el Disclaimer y como yo soy muy amable, lindo, Kawai, apretable, abrazable, esponjoso, guapo, cariñoso y simpático…**

**-o.oU**

**Eiji:… ¡Acepté! Así que… (saca un papelito) Prince Of Tennis le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi, y no a Sakuno-chan… como ella quisiera ¬w¬**

**-¿Are? O.o**

**Eiji¡Y eso fue todo! Muchas gracias por escucharme, y espero que el fic les guste tanto como a mi.**

**-¿Te gusta mi fic Eiji-chan? -**

**Eiji: Si! Por que Sakuno es una niña muy linda, y su torpeza la hace más adorable … como yo! **

**-U jejejeje, ahora sí que si viene el fic.**

**_- Decidido-_**

-¡¿Qué Kikumaru-sempai te dará clases particulares?!- Sakuno sólo quería que la tragara la tierra. Toda la clase estaba atenta a ella gracias a Tomoka. La próxima vez se lo pensaría dos veces antes de comunicarle algo a su amiga.

-¡Pero Sakuno¡¿Acaso no sabes que el 35 de la población femenina de Seigaku babea por Kikumaru-sempai?! –

-Lo sé Tomoka-

-¡¿Entonces por qué te lo tomas con tanta calma¡Rayos, Sakuno, me desesperas¿En dónde tienes tu…?- Tomoka no pudo continuar por la llegada del profesor, así que regresó a su asiento no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Sakuno que claramente decía "De ésta no te salvas".

-Tomen asiento, empezaremos las clases enseguida- Fue la primera y última vez que Sakuno estuvo agradecida de que el profesor de Ciencias llegara a tiempo.

Respirando de forma entrecortada cayó rendida bajo uno de los tantos árboles del patio. Estaba cansadísima por la carrera que había hecho al tratar de evitar el interrogatorio de Tomoka.

-¿Sakuno-chan?- Sakuno se levantó de golpe al escuchar la voz de Eiji, pero sus piernas aún estaban un poco débiles y cayó sentada de golpe en las sobresalientes raíces del árbol.

-¡Ouch!-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, sólo fue un leve golpe pero no te preocupes- "Dolor, dolor."

-Pero sonó feo- La preocupación de Eiji era genuina, y eso la hizo sonrojar.

-De verdad que no es nada Eiji, no es necesario que… ¡espera¡¿Qué haces?!- Exclamó espantada al sentir como la mano del titular acariciaba su trasero. -¡EIJI! – Sakuno empujó con una fuerza tal a Eiji que éste rodó unas cuantas veces antes de pegarse de cara contra el suelo.

-¿E-Eiji¿Estás bien?- Se acercó dudosa al cuerpo del pelirrojo que aún seguía sin moverse, y eso le dio miedo. No era su intención tirarlo de ésa manera, pero ella sólo respondió a un reflejo justificable… ¿Verdad que ella no tenía la culpa?

-Lo siento mucho Eiji pero es que… bueno, tú sabes, no tenías que hacer eso- Eiji se levantó lentamente y miró a Sakuno. La joven sintió como su corazón latía de forma apresurada por la ternura que la invadió, y es que Eiji con ésa cara de cachorro triste la hacía sonrojar de tal manera que ella misma se sorprendió.

-Me dolió mucho Sakuno-chan…- Lloriqueó Eiji con el rostro sucio por la tierra y las lágrimas.

-De verdad que lo siento Eiji pero es que… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Porque me di cuenta que te dolía y sólo te estaba haciendo nanai, como mi mamá.- A Sakuno le llegaron a brillar los ojos de ternura, Eiji era tan… tan… lindo.

-Eiji… -El titular se fue a recostar al árbol y se sobó la cara para limpiarla un poco, pero se apartó bruscamente la mano al sentir una pequeña herida en su mejilla izquierda.

-¡Me arde!-Eiji se tapó la herida con su palma, como protegiéndola.

-Eiji, déjame ver-Sakuno se arrodilló a su lado y trató de apartar su mano para ver el corte.

-¡No¡Me arde mucho!- Eiji hacía un berrinche tan infantil que le hacía ver encantador a los ojos de Sakuno.

-Pero hay que desinfectarla o si no te dolerá más- Trató de hacerlo razonar.

-¿Con…con alcohol?-Preguntó temeroso.

-No, con povidona yodada-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Es un desinfectante al igual que el alcohol, pero no te arde en absoluto- Le aseguró Sakuno. Eiji dejó que la joven de trenzas examinara la herida, y hubo un momento en que ella se acercó peligrosamente a su mejilla, tanto, que sentía su cálida respiración. Eiji contuvo un rato el aliento, había recordado la vez del casi-beso. Ahora era una situación similar, con la única diferencia de que no se estaban mirando a la cara, pero él se sentía tan embriagado como ése día.

-Parece que no es nada serio, pero sólo por si acaso le colocaremos un parche- Concluyó Sakuno a la vez que se alejaba del titular, sin reparar en el leve pero notorio sonrojo de éste.

-Vamos a la enfermería, ahí deben estar los implementos- Le tomó la mano a Eiji de forma despreocupada, cosa que sólo hizo aumentar su sonrojo.

-Ehhh…. Hoi…- Susurró apenado.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

-¿Lo ves? No quedó tan mal- Eiji se miró en el espejo para ver su nuevo parche en el lado izquierdo.

-¡Wah! Es igualito al parche que tengo- Sakuno sonrió ante la expresiva emoción del titular.

-Ahora tengo un parche en cada mejilla… ¡Y se me ve bien!-Exclamó alegre. Ante esto a Sakuno le empezó a picar la curiosidad.

-Etto… ¿Eiji?- Eiji fijó su vista en Sakuno- ¿Por qué… usas un parche?-

-Por que me corté ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas? – Respondió confundido.

-Me refiero al parche que siempre traes- Le aclaró.

-¡Ah!... Pues… ¿Acaso no se me ve bien?-Contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

-No, no, al contrario pero es que… siempre me he preguntado eso…- Eiji se acercó a Sakuno y tocó con la punta de su dedo la nariz de la joven murmurando.

-Se-cre-to- Se complació bastante al ver el sonrojo de Sakuno.

-Pero te prometo que algún día te lo contaré, ahora es hora de regresar a las aulas-

-Hai- Esta vez Eiji tomó la mano de Sakuno y la guió hasta el patio.

-No te olvides que ayer acordamos empezar las clases hoy en la tarde- Le recordó Eiji-así que espérame después de los entrenamientos de los titulares.

-Etto… Eiji, lo que pasa es que traje almuerzo para mí y Tomoka, pero la verdad por hoy no quiero estar con ella… por lo menos no a solas así que...-

-Por supuesto que comeré la comida que preparó Sakuno-chan-Se adelantó Eiji al ver el nerviosismo de Sakuno- Pero ahora debes volver, no queremos que te castiguen por llegar tarde ¿verdad?-

-Claro que no, gracias por todo Eiji- Le regaló un breve y suave beso en la mejilla izquierda para después partir a correr.

-Sakuno-chan, esto no es justo -Murmuró viendo como la joven desaparecía a la vuelta de la esquina-no es justo que yo sienta estas cosas y tu no…-

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Durante las clases de Matemáticas estuvo todo el tiempo mirando la pizarra sin mirarla realmente, soñando despierta y lanzando imperceptibles suspiros de vez en cuando. Estaba tratando de olvidar a Ryoma, ya que por más que lo intentase él no le hacía caso. Quizás era una cobarde al rendirse de esta manera, pero su corazón ya no podía más, la frialdad de Ryoma la había herido mucho, y ya había aguantado lo suficiente. Volvió a suspirar, tal vez sea correcto dejarse llevar por estos nuevos sentimientos hacia Eiji, aunque sea menos probable de que él se fije en ella, al menos el rechazo no iba a ser tan doloroso si sucediera con Ryoma. Lo pensó un poco más, y se dio cuenta que no estaba errada en la idea ¡Decidido¡Sacaría a Ryoma de su corazón y le daría la bienvenida a Eiji! Además… Eiji sí que le estaba empezando a gustar, no le sentaría mal pasar más tiempo con él, una persona divertida y simpática con la que es fácil relacionarse.

Sakuno empezó a anotar los ejercicios del pizarrón con una sonrisa complacida y esperanzada en los labios, cosa que no fue pasada por alto para Tomoka; ella ya sabía con quien había estado Sakuno en el receso, por eso tenía toda seguridad de lo que significaba ésa sonrisa. "Sakuno-chan¿te estás enamorando o sólo tratas de olvidar?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Fuji, disculpa pero¿ Qué hay que hacer? No estaba prestando atención- Eiji estaba al lado del asiento de Fuji, quien interrumpió sus deberes para contestarle.

-Sólo resumir éstas páginas, de aquí…- Fuji hojeó varias veces-… hasta aquí-

-¿Eso es un "sólo"? Son demasiadas hojas- Alegó Eiji con las mejillas infladas.

-¿Eso crees? A mí me parece que es muy poco-

-Cuando dices ése tipo de cosas al menos deja de sonreír- Murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A qué te refieres con "ése tipo de cosas"? Te juro que no te comprendo-

-Déjalo, empezaré los deberes-Dijo Eiji volviendo para su puesto.

-Espera- Eiji se detuvo- ¿Cómo qué no prestabas atención? Sé que no eres el mejor alumno pero no descuidas fácilmente tus estudios- Eiji tragó saliva- ¿A qué se debe el cambio?-

-Es porque…- Eiji empezó a mirar para otro lado mientras se rascaba la mejilla con su dedo-… no dormí bien ayer.

-Eiji… ¿Por qué tienes dos parches?- Eiji se sonrojó ante esto.

-Debo hacer la tarea- Y se fue rápidamente a su asiento.

-Qué extraño…- Fuji no le dio mas importancia y siguió resumiendo los textos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡Ánimo Ryoma-sama!- La voz de Tomoka se hacía notar hasta varios metros desde las canchas. –Vamos Sakuno-chan, hay que apoyar a nuestro príncipe-Alentó a su amiga al lado.

-Pero Tomo-chan, estoy segura que Ryoma-san ya las tiene ganadas-

-Pero de todos modos… ¿Ryoma-san¿Desde cuándo le dices así?- Tomoka miró a Sakuno sospechosamente.

-Etto… tengo que ir al lavabo- Sakuno partió a correr, omitiendo que Tomoka ya sabía la respuesta.

-A mí no me puedes engañar Sakuno Ryuzaki- Volvió la mirada al partido, pero éste ya había terminado. Bueno, de todas maneras Ryoma sólo jugaba un amistoso contra un chico muy poco conocido, no había que sorprenderse.

-¡Eso es Ryoma-sama!-

-Osakada-chan…- Tomoka giró la cabeza, y sus ojos brillaron emocionados al tener a un sempai hablándole.

-¡Kikumaru-sempai¿Qué sucede¡Le responderé lo que sea!- Eiji se empezó a colocar nervioso, preguntarle algo a Osakada era un riesgo muy peligroso, pero necesitaba saber algo.

-¿Has visto a Sakuno-chan? Le dije que nos juntáramos al término de los entrenamientos-

-Se acaba de escapar a los lavabos, es una cobarde-

-¿Escapar¿No será de mí verdad?- Tomoka se sorprendió por la mezcla de preocupación y tristeza de Kikumaru, tal vez después de todo no sea malo que Sakuno se olvide de Ryoma y se acerque a Eiji.

-No, fue por mí, siempre escapa de mis preguntas-

-Entonces la iré a buscar- Tomoka alcanzó a agarrar la manga de titular de Eiji, y éste giró confuso.-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ehhh… Kikumaru-sempai, no creo que sea correcto que vayas a buscarla en este momento-

-¿Uh¿Por qué?-

-Ella está en el lavabo, no puedes entrar allí-

-¿Por qué no?- Tomoka comprobó cuan ingenuo e inocente podía ser Eiji.

-No te hagas el idiota, sabes perfectamente que no puedes entrar al baño de mujeres Kikumaru-sempai- Eiji miró enojado a Ryoma, quien no hizo caso y pasó de largo.

-¡Echizen, no te hagas el maduro¡Mira que aún no aprendes a no mojar la cama!- Ryoma se detuvo y volvió para encarar a su sempai.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-

-Deberías aprender a limpiarte los oídos también- Siguió molestando Eiji. Ambos comenzaron una batalla de miradas, y Tomoka sólo esperaba que llegara Sakuno y se llevara a Kikumaru-sempai rápido.

-Etto…- Eiji aún con el ceño fruncido giró la cabeza para ver quién lo había interrumpido, pero inmediatamente mostró una gran sonrisa y olvidó la pelea con Ryoma.

-¡Sakuno-chan! Te estaba esperando, es hora de empezar las clases-

-¿Clases?- Ryoma miró fríamente a Sakuno ¿Por qué no le había pedido ayuda a él? No era que él quisiera ayudarle pero no le gustaba que lo ignorasen. Además, ella siempre le pedía ayuda a él.

-Si, y las llamaré "Clases particulares con Eiji-chan, el titular más simpático, guapo y acrobático de Seigaku"- Dijo Eiji con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Que estúpido- Murmuró Ryoma arreglándose la gorra.

-Parece que O-Chibi está celoso de que me pidan ayuda y a él no- Dijo Eiji con burla.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado- Contestó con indiferencia, pero en el fondo lo que decía Eiji era verdad.

-Lo que digas- Dijo Eiji sin creerle nada.- Sakuno-chan ¿Trajiste tu raqueta verdad?-

-Lo dejé en el casillero, la iré a buscar-Dijo Sakuno golpeándose mentalmente por ser tan olvidadiza.

-¿Te acompaño?- Se ofreció Eiji.

-Los de tu nivel no pueden entrar ahí- Le advirtió Ryoma- Yo te acompaño- Le dijo a Sakuno en tono autoritario.

-Puedo ir sola- Sakuno se mostró decidida al decir esto, y Ryoma se sorprendió.

-De todos modos iré- Y partió dejando a los demás atrás. Sakuno sólo suspiró y fue detrás de Ryoma.

-Tramposo…- Tomoka esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar el murmullo de Eiji. Estaba segura de que Ryoma no le era completamente indiferente a Sakuno, y al parecer Eiji tampoco, esto iba a ser muy divertido.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¿Por qué me acompañas? No me atacarán en mitad de un pasillo- Dijo Sakuno tratando de buscar la razón del comportamiento del Príncipe.

-Quién sabe, puede suceder cualquier cosa- Ryoma no sabía exactamente por que había hecho eso, sólo quería que Eiji dejase de hacerse el bueno e ingenuo frente a Ryuzaki.

Sakuno se molestó por su fría indiferencia y se puso delante de él. Ryoma se detuvo y la quedó viendo.

-Responde de una vez ¿Por qué me estás acompañando sin que nadie te diga?-

-¿Tan extraño es?-

-Claro, siempre cuando haces algo por mi es por el mero hecho de que te lo ordenan.-

-Puede que si, pero dime ¿Acaso no te gusta que esté contigo por que yo quiera?- Preguntó seguro de que Sakuno tartamudearía y se sonrojaría como siempre, pero se equivocó completamente.

-Claro que no me gusta, es más ¡Me molesta! No quiero que te me acerques sin que yo o alguien más te lo pida, ya me he acostumbrado a recibir cosas de tu parte sin que lo sientas realmente.- Ryoma abrió inmensamente los ojos ante esta declaración- Ahora puedes irte, no quiero que malgastes tu tiempo conmigo- Se dio la media vuelta y siguió caminando sola por el pasillo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¿Y Sakuno-chan, Ryoma-sama?- Tomoka empezó a buscar atrás de Ryoma una señal de su amiga.

-Ya vendrá…- Ryoma revisó el patio-… ¿Y Kikumaru-sempai?-

-También se le olvidó la raqueta en su aula, así que fue a buscarla- Ryoma frunció el ceño ante esto.

-Mentiroso-

-¿Qué?-

-Kikumaru-sempai es un mentiroso, acaba de salir de los entrenamientos, no pudo haber dejado la raqueta olvidada en su salón-

-Es bastante probable de que lo haya dicho para ir con Sakuno-chan- Sugirió Tomoka con un tono travieso.- Yo creo que… ¿Eh¿Ryoma-sama?- Tomoka empezó a dar berrinches al sentirse tontamente sola.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¿Eiji¿Qué haces aquí?- Sakuno ya estaba volviendo al patio con su raqueta, pero en el pasillo se encontró con Kikumaru, quien al parecer también había subido a buscar algo.

-Te estaba buscando ¿Y O-Chibi?- Preguntó con desconfianza.

-No lo sé, pero espero que se haya ido- Contestó retomando su humor que había tenido con Ryoma.

-¿Acaso te hizo algo?-Sakuno arqueó una ceja al ver la molestia de Eiji.

-No, sólo que no me gusta su presencia- Sakuno empezó a caminar y Eiji la acompañó a su lado.

-¿A qué se debe eso? Creí que O-Chibi te gustaba-

-Ahora no, al contrario, me desagrada- Sakuno trataba de creer lo que ella misma decía, y pensaba que si lo repetía varias veces en voz alta terminaría por validarle.

-¿Y por qué?-

-Ya me cansé de tolerarle, además sé que no le molestará que yo lo evite- Eiji se enojó consigo mismo al sentir complacencia por escuchar eso, así que trató de no sonreír y concentrarse en el entrenamiento de ahora.

Ryoma observó desde lejos como ambos desaparecían en las escaleras, con una sensación indescriptible de celos y tristeza.

-¿Con qué te desagrado eh? Pues eso lo veremos…- Bajó por las mismas escaleras donde habían bajado Eiji y Sakuno, decidido a fastidiar a ésos dos en el entrenamiento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Sakuno-chan!-Tomoka se abalanzó contra su amiga apenas divisarla.- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto¡Todos me dejaron hablando sola!- Sakuno se rió nerviosa ante el comportamiento de Tomoka, y después de que dejara de lloriquear reparó en la presencia de Eiji al lado de la joven de trenzas-Kikumaru-sempai…-Eiji tragó saliva ante la mirada sospechosa de Tomoka-… ¿Dónde está su raqueta?-

-¿Are?... Ehhh… -Empezó a rascarse la cabeza de forma nerviosa- ¡En el camino me acordé que la dejé en las canchas!-Respondió presuroso y partió a correr.

-¿Por qué le preguntaste eso Tomoka-chan?-

-Porque después de que tú te fueras con Ryoma-sama, Kikumaru-sempai también fue al colegio con la excusa de que se le había olvidado su raqueta en las aulas- Le explicó Tomoka.

-Qué extraño…- Dijo Sakuno con su mano en el mentón.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Tomoka ya sabía porque, pero la situación le divertía.

-Cuando me lo encontré me dijo que me estaba buscando y en ningún momento fuimos a por la raqueta-

-¿Y qué conclusiones sacarías frente a comportamiento tan extraño?-Sakuno empezó a pensar, y Tomoka ya se estaba desesperando por la ingenuidad de su amiga.

-Quizás simplemente se le olvidó que la había ocupado en los entrenamientos- Tomoka se pegó la cara contra la pared, a Sakuno le faltaba espabilarse.

-Sakuno-chan, Kikumaru-sempai no es tan estúpido-

-¿Insinúas que soy estúpido?- Tomoka se sobresaltó, Eiji ya estaba ahí con su raqueta en el hombro.-Responde Osakada-chan-

-¡Por supuesto que no Kikumaru-sempai¿Qué te hizo creer eso?-Tomoka estaba dando varios pasos atrás a medida que trataba de conservar la calma.

-Pues que dijiste que no soy "tan" estúpido, eso quiere decir que sí que tengo algo de estúpido ¿no?-Con la intención de espantarla Eiji se acercó a Tomoka para ponerla aún más nerviosa.

-No quise decir eso, de verdad pero ¡Kikumaru-sempai¡No se enfade conmigo!-

-Lo tendré que pensar…- Dijo Eiji dándole la espalda de forma intencionada.

-¡Perdóneme¡No lo molestaré!- Tomoka se despidió rápidamente de Sakuno y se fue corriendo a la salida.

-¿Eiji, estás enojado con Tomoka-chan?- Le preguntó con el titular aún de espaldas. Eiji se dio la vuelta y le mostró una traviesa sonrisa.

-Claro que no, sólo quería que entrenáramos tranquilos, una fan no puede intervenir-

-¿Lo has hecho aposta?- Eiji le sacó de forma juguetona la lengua en respuesta, y Sakuno pensó que se veía adorable.

-¡Ahora a entrenar, Nya!- Exclamó lanzando la raqueta al aire.

-Pues será mejor que lo hagas rápido, Ryuzaki no es cosa fácil cuando se habla de tenis- Ambos repararon en Ryoma, apoyado en uno de los árboles del patio con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando de frente a una molesta Sakuno.

-No te entrometas O-Chibi- Le advirtió Eiji, y como todos sabemos, Kikumaru es muy fácil de despistar, por lo que aún no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de caer en su cabeza. Ryoma sonrió, como había pensado, la raqueta le daría de lleno en la cabeza de su sempai… esto era una venganza por lo de ésa vez en que lo hizo comer tierra.

-¡Eiji, cuidado arriba!- Sakuno presentía que pese a los sorprendentes reflejos de Eiji, éste no alcanzaría a esquivar la raqueta. Por un impulso inconsciente, Sakuno se lanzó contra la espalda del titular y lo lanzó junto con ella a la tierra. Ryoma miró asombrado la escena, era igual que cuando Eiji se había abalanzado contra él, y después abrió más los ojos al ver como en cámara lenta el mango caía de forma precisa en la pequeña cabeza de la joven.

-¡Ryuzaki!- Gimió alarmado, se acercó corriendo a aquellos dos que permanecían inmóviles y se arrodilló.

-¿Sakuno-chan?-Eiji se giró sin quitar a Sakuno, por lo que la joven quedó en su regazo.

-Ryuzaki, responde- Ryoma empezó a zarandearle levemente, pero los ojos de la castaña estaban cubiertos por sus flequillos.

-Sakuno-chan…- Eiji le acarició en el lugar donde se había golpeado y pudo notar como le crecía un pequeño moretón.-Debe estar inconciente…-

-Es una debilucha…- murmuró Ryoma preocupado.

-Sakuno, si despiertas te daré un beso- El príncipe lo miró fulminante, pero Eiji seguía mirando insistentemente el rostro de la joven.

-Eres un aprovechado- Le reprendió.

-No lo soy, sólo quiero ayudar a Sakuno- Se defendió.

-Pero a costa de tus caprichos-

-¡No es cierto!-

-Claro que si, sólo te haces el candoroso-

-¡Y tú estás celoso!-

-¡Yo no celo a niñas tan poco avispadas como Ryuzaki!- Alegó con más frenesí.

-¡Eres un…!- Eiji se detuvo al sentir unos breves movimientos por parte de la joven que se encontraba en sus brazos. Los titulares bajaron la mirada para ver como Sakuno mostraba sus bellos orbes rojizos.

-¿Are…?- Apenas despertó se encontró con aquellos dos rostros que la hacían sonrojar de forma irremediable.

-¿Estás bien Sakuno?- Asintió débilmente con la cabeza y como pudo se sentó en el suelo. Eiji sintió como se despegaba de su cuerpo y Ryoma respiró tranquilo.

-¡Ouch!- Cuando se sobó su cabeza encontró aquel doloroso moretón, y al parecer estaba bien feo.

-¿Te duele mucho?- Preguntó sumamente preocupado Eiji.

-Sólo un poco… -Fijó una mirada molesta a Ryoma- … lo hiciste a propósito Echizen ¿verdad?- Ryoma sintió una punzada por la forma tan despectiva que le había hablado, sin contar que ahora lo llamaba por su apellido.

-¿El qué?- Dijo tratando de no cambiar su tono de voz despreocupada.

-Querías que la raqueta golpee a Eiji- Kikumaru quedó viendo a Ryoma con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo pudiste O-Chibi¿Querías lastimar a tu sempai?-A pesar de la intención de Ryoma, Eiji no se enojó realmente con él.

-Era por lo de la otra vez- Se levantó del suelo sin despegar la vista de Sakuno, que no lo miraba.

-La venganza no es muy buena, mata el alma y la envenena- Recitó Eiji de forma burlona.

-Eiji, entrenemos ya- Sakuno se levantó y agarró su raqueta rosa que había quedado atrás en el momento que se había lanzado

-¡Hoi!- Recuperó su raqueta y fue detrás de Sakuno.

-Echizen, no es necesario que nos acompañes- Le advirtió Sakuno al ver como Ryoma iba junto con ellos.

-No importa, iré igual-Le respondió sin detenerse.

-Déjalo Sakuno, no molestará- Ryoma ahogó una pequeña sonrisa, sí que los iba a molestar.

-Eso espero…- Murmuró por lo bajo. A pesar de haber dicho todas aquellas palabras sobre el príncipe, sabía que no era fácil olvidarlo sólo por que ella lo quiera. Desvió su mirada al titular pelirrojo a su lado y sonrío de manera sincera y esperanzada, Eiji era una persona que podía hacer que cualquiera se enamorara de él… y ella por supuesto no iba a rechazar tales sentimientos con tal de dejar atrás su amor por el príncipe del tenis.

---------------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------

**Finish!!!!!! Espero que les haya gustado y el tercer capítulo será publicado como mínimo el día Viernes así que esperen y dejen Reviews!!!!!! Me han pedido que tenga mucho EijiSaku, y lo tendrá!!!! Por que me parece adorable (Yo no apoyo el OishiEiji ¬¬) Pero Sakuno es de Ryoma así que no teman, por que… no les contaré P Ja ne!!!! Y por favor Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! … e imágenes, necesito mucho RyoSaku uu.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Slave to Love**_

_**By: Sakuno-chan Echizen**_

**-¡Hoi! ¡Volví! Sé que he tardado un poquito pero… u.u **

**Ryoma: ¿Un poquito? ¬-¬ **

**-¿Y tú que haces acá? O.O Yo no te he invitado ¬¬**

**Ryoma: Yo no necesito invitación para venir ùu, Soy el Príncipe del Tenis**

**-¿Y? ò.O**

**Ryoma: Que deberías tener un poco más de respeto por tus superiores ¬¬**

**-¿Superior? O.O… ¬¬ Mira, yo te admiro mucho por que eres un maldito mocoso arrogante que juega un Tenis capaz de derrotar a Roger Federer pero… ¡Yo soy más alta que tú! ¡Más grande y más inteligente!**

**Ryoma: Pero a que no me ganas en un partido ¬.¬**

**-A que me atrevo a cambiar el fic a un EijiSaku completo ¬w¬ **

**Ryoma: No te atreverías oO**

**-A que si… sólo lee ¬¬ muajajajjajaja **

**Ryoma: Estoy completamente seguro que no lo harías u.u**

**-¿Razones? O.o**

**Ryoma: Por que te encanta… bueno ¬///¬…**

**-¿Qué? O.o**

**Ryoma:… ¬///¬ Te gusta verme con Sakuno**

**- Es cierto pero ¿A ti no te gusta verte con Sakuno? Òwo**

**Ryoma: No tengo por que responder eso ù///u**

**-¿No lo admitirás? o.o**

**Ryoma: …**

**-Entonces sí que lo cambiaré a EijiSaku **

**Ryoma: O.O**

**-Aquí va…** "_Sakuno estuvo gran parte de la tarde entrenando con Eiji, bajo las celosas miradas ambarinas de Ryoma. La joven sólo se dedicaba a poner lo mejor de sí en cada tiro, sintiendo poco a poco una firme confianza de la que se enorgulleció, realmente Eiji la ayudaba como no la había ayudado nadie… mucho menos Ryoma. _

_-¡Sakuno-chan! ¿Puedes continuar?- Le preguntó Eiji antes de devolver otro tiro de Sakuno._

_-¡Hai! ¡No te preocupes Eiji!- Contestó el tiro, pero no sostuvo firme la raqueta y la pelota se desvió bastante, a varios metros de su sempai.- ¡Gomen!-_

_-¡Mira esto!- Eiji corrió con bastante ligereza, y Sakuno se sorprendió por su velocidad. La pelota dio un rebote, y la joven estaba insegura de que Eiji alcanzara a devolver el tiro, pero nuevamente la impresionó, y completamente sonrojada observó como su sempai realizaba un majestuoso salto que movió cada uno de sus músculos, y Sakuno no perdió detalle de esto._

_-¡Ahí va!- Aún estando en el aire contestó el tiro, enviando la pelota directo a la raqueta de la joven, pero ésta estaba demasiada embelesada en los movimientos de Eiji- ¡Sakuno, la pelota!- Reaccionó a tiempo y detuvo la pelota con la red de la raqueta, pero no la devolvió. Dejando la pelota y la raqueta tirada corrió a los brazos de Kikumaru. -¿Sakuno?-Con la cara roja, Eiji recibió a su pupila, quién al instante se abrazó fuertemente a él, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Con una sonrisa traviesa la rodeó y acomodó su mentón en su cabeza, sintiendo como lo acariciaba los sedosos cabellos castaños de Sakuno… y se sentía de maravilla._

_Sakuno se sentía avergonzada por su acción, pero para nada arrepentida. Sabía de antemano que era aún pequeña, pequeña para Eiji, pero en el momento en que él se lanzó por la pelota… ella lo había deseado, seguramente era una estupidez sentir tales cosas cuando apenas si sabes como se hacen los bebés… pero lo amaba._

_-Sakuno… Ryoma nos está mirando- El Príncipe los estaba observando desde el árbol, levantado y rígido, con los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa. Había visto como Sakuno se lanzaba de repente sin más a Kikumaru-sempai, y le había dolido más de lo que deseaba. _

_-No me interesa- Murmuró sin siquiera darle una mirada a Ryoma- porque te amo Eiji…- susurró al tiempo que se apretaba más contra Kikumaru._

_-Sakuno…- Con los ojos dilatados de sorpresa se desprendió un poco de Sakuno para mirar su cara, y se dio cuenta que no bromeaba para nada. _

_-Lo siento…- Ryoma abrió desmenuzadamente los ojos al presenciar como aquellos dos se besaban como si lo hubieran hecho siempre, como se abrazaban y reclamaban con ferocidad sus labios. _

_-No…- Susurró. Ambos se habían separado, pero se miraban con tal ternura que Ryoma se sintió incómodo. Con el dolor reprimido en los ojos se retiró de las canchas con el corazón…"_

**Ryoma: ¡Ya basta! **

**-¿Ves que sí puedo hacerlo? **

**Ryoma: …**

**-Nee, no era para tan en serio…. ¿Te enojaste? O.o**

**Ryoma: No… pero es que… ¬///¬**

**-¡Lo sabía! ¡Te gusta Sakuno! -**

**Ryoma: ¡Yo no he dicho eso! Ò///o**

**-Pero se nota xD**

**Ryoma: ¡Mentira!**

**-Entonces ¿Por qué me pediste que parara? ¬w¬**

**Ryoma: Porque… porque… ¿Qué tal si algún menor de edad lo lee? ¡Estarías corrompiendo su inocente mente!**

**-Sólo se dieron un beso… aunque si no me hubieras interrumpido hubiera hecho Lemon u.u**

**Ryoma: ¡Hey! Ò.ó**

**-Admite que te gusta Sakuno o realmente cambio la historia ¬-¬**

**Ryoma: Tengo orgullo… y no lo perderé frente a una niña malcriada como tú ¬¬**

**-Mmm… entonces te pediré dos favores **

**Ryoma: Me huele raro ò.O**

**-Te aseguro que no es nada malo. Sólo que leas el Disclaimer y me prestes a Karupin por un tiempo **

**Ryoma: ¡¿Karupin?! OO ¡No te prestaré a mi gato! ¬¬**

**-¿A no? ¬w¬… recuerda que tengo el curso de tu vida en mi teclado --**

**Ryoma: ¡Manipuladora! Òó**

**-**"_… La pareja ignoró a Ryoma y siguieron besándose de forma más ardorosa. Sakuno sintió como las caricias la enfebrecían al punto de sentirse placenteramente mareada, había descubierto cuán pervertido era Eiji al…"_

**Ryoma: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Konomi es el único Oh Gran Señor poseedor de los malditos derechos de autor de Prince of Tenis, así que ésta loca no tiene más posesión que su propia vida!!!!!… ¡No le pertenecemos!**

**-Demasiada información ¬¬**

**Ryoma: Al final del fic te daré a Karupin, debo ir a buscarlo ¬¬**

**-Por la razón o la fuerza … ahhh, que bien funciona **

**Ryoma:¡Ahora continúa el endemoniado fic!... ¡Y espero que lo hagas como dijiste! ¬¬**

**-¡A Ryoma le gusta Sakuno! xD**

**Ryoma: ¡Sí! ¡Me gusta, me encanta, la amo! ¡Ahora calla tu boca para que yo sea feliz para toda mi larga vida!**

**-Oops… se enojó oo… (Ryoma desaparece) bueno, ahora sólo quedamos ustedes y yo … espero que este capítulo os guste, y también espero dejen Reviews… ¡Ahora sí que sí el VERDADERO fic! )**

**Pero antes, aclaraciones: **

**Bonta-kun: En Japón se les llama así a los osos de peluche **

**P.D: El título es un aporte… ando pobre de imaginación u.u**

**_-Entrenamientos, patines y una invitación -_**

Eiji y Sakuno caminaban a la par mientras conversaban animadamente entre medio de algunas carcajadas. Ryoma iba delante, gruñendo y tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la pareja que al parecer se llevaban de las mil maravillas.

- Daré lo mejor de mí Eiji- Le advirtió con los ojos decididos y las mejillas infantilmente coloradas, y Eiji tembló de ternura al verla.

-Sé que lo harás- Revolvió sus rojizos cabellos, y se maravilló por la sensación sedosa en la palma de su mano.

-Perderás el tiempo Kikumaru-sempai, reitero, apenas si sabe agarrar bien la raqueta- Sakuno le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Ryoma, y él sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

-Sé más optimista O-Chibi, además yo creo que Sakuno sí puede llegar a jugar Tenis como nosotros-

-¡Jah! ¡sí claro! ¡eso ocurrirá cuando dejes de dormir con tu oso de peluche Kikumaru-sempai!- Se burló de forma intencionada. Eiji estaba apunto de protestar, pero la voz de Sakuno lo detuvo.

-¿Duermes con un oso de peluche Eiji?- El titular tragó saliva. No le importaba que los demás supiesen que tuviese un oso de peluche que hasta le celebraba los cumpleaños… pero tenía miedo a que Sakuno lo encuentre muy estúpido viniendo de un chico.

-Sakuno-chan yo…- Ryoma sonrío malévolamente.

-¡Eiji, eres tan kawai!-Exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos- ¡Yo igual tengo un Bonta-kun, y se llama Fumoffu!- Ryoma giró bruscamente con la boca abierta de impresión, y frunció el ceño al ver como Sakuno se colgaba del cuello de Eiji- ¿Cómo se llama el tuyo Eiji?-

-Etto… - El Príncipe se enojó de sobremanera al darse cuenta que ambos habían cambiado de papeles… Sakuno era tan entusiasta como Eiji, y Eiji se comportaba tímidamente como Sakuno, aunque sólo lo mostraban entre ellos dos- Pues… se llamaba… era… empezaba con… - Eiji estaba tan nervioso que no lograba procesar bien sus datos, y eso enfureció más a Ryoma.

-¿Uh?- Sakuno se separó de su sempai, y Eiji recuperó un poco el aire.

-Se hará tarde y no alcanzarán a entrenar- Les informó Ryoma, caminando ya hacia las canchas y bendiciendo a Kami de que aquellos dos ya estaban unos metros separados.

-¡Es verdad!- Tomó de la mano a Eiji y lo jaló para que vayan más rápido. -¡Vamos Eiji!-

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡Vas bien Sakuno!- Eiji devolvió el tiro de Sakuno, y ésta corrió para alcanzar la pelota y contestar. -¡Has mejorado mucho!- Y era verdad, aunque más de tres horas entrenando y de tener como Sensei a Eiji, díganme ¿Aprenderían? Pues Sakuno no fue la excepción.- ¡Sakuno, es hora de terminar!-

-¡Un último saque!- Eiji asintió y Sakuno fue hasta la línea de saque, donde Ryoma, malhumorado y aburrido, estaba sentado. Pero cuando Sakuno nuevamente se acercó para sacar, se enderezó un poco y recorrió con su dorada mirada las piernas de la joven, y la subió un poco más al ver como ésta se agachaba para hacer rebotar la pelota con la mano. Nop, aquí no se aburría para nada.

-¡Ahí va!- Lanzó un saque simple, pero bastante potente para ser Sakuno Ryuzaki, y Ryoma se sorprendió tanto como Eiji.

-¡Nada mal!- Kikumaru corrió a por la pelota, pero reparó en el brillo entusiasta de Sakuno, e inmediatamente supo qué quería. Tomó impulso y dio una voltereta en el aire, y aún sin tocar suelo respondió la pelota que fue directo a una esquina del lado de Sakuno. Ryuzaki ni siquiera se movió, y no fue por la rápida respuesta, sino por que había quedado embelesada de los gatunos movimientos de Eiji… cómo le gustaba.

-¡Nya! ¿Estuvo bien?- Sakuno asintió. Ryoma refunfuñó al ver como aquellos dos se entendían con la mirada.

-¡Te prometo que te enseñaré algunos de mis trucos!- Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos bolsos, guardaron su raqueta y recogieron las pelotas que estaban esparcidas por la cancha. Ryoma ni siquiera se movió desde su sitio para ayudarles. Para cuando terminaron ya había anochecido.

-¡Uhhh! ¡Se hizo de noche!- Comentó Eiji contemplando las estrellas que aparecían en el cielo oscuro.

-No me di cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo- Sakuno empezó a temblar y trató de reprimirlo, pero hacía demasiado frío, no había contado que se quedaría hasta tan tarde, y por eso no había llevado ninguna casaca para cubrirse.

Ryoma reparó en los temblores de la chica y sonrío. Sin decir nada se desabrochó su chaqueta de titular para abrigar a Sakuno, pero quedó con la vestimenta en la mano, Eiji se le había adelantado. Se la volvió a colocar, y rogó por que no lo hayan visto pasar tal vergüenza.

-Gracias Eiji-Ryoma se mordió la lengua para no hacer ningún comentario impropio, pero no pudo evitar apretar el puño al ver como su sempai se ofrecía a llevarla a casa.

-Hasta mañana O-Chibi- Se despidió Eiji caminando a la salida junto con Sakuno.

- Pero… -Eiji se detuvo- Echizen, es peligroso que vuelvas a tu casa solo a éstas horas- Dijo Sakuno preocupada. Ryoma le hizo un gesto de "no importa" y se fue.

-O-Chibi no es tan O-Chibi para no irse solo- Le aseguró Eiji. Sakuno se tranquilizó y se fue a casa con el tenista.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

-¡Me voy abuela!- Sakuno estaba corriendo por la escalera, arreglándose la mochila en su hombro y terminándose una tostada.

-¿Por qué vas más temprano hoy, Sakuno?-

-¡Eiji me va a venir a buscar!- Dijo con la boca llena, a duras penas comiendo su desayuno.- ¡Y llego tarde!-

-¿Eiji? ¿Por qué tantas confianzas?- Miró acusadoramente a su nieta, y Sakuno sólo le regaló una inocente sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- Aunque muy en el interior rezaba que pase algo.

-Confiaré en ti…-

-¡Vamos abuela! No es que vaya a meterme en un lío- Se alisó la falda y se acercó a la puerta- ¡Adiós!- Y desapareció tras la puerta.

-Vaya, ni siquiera se ha alcanzado a hacer sus trenzas.-

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

-Sakuno, te has demorado- Dijo con fingida molestia sentado en el portón de la casa de la chica.

-Gomen Eiji, pero no estoy acostumbrada a levantarme tan temprano- Se disculpó.

-Yo tampoco, y aquí estoy. – Dijo apuntándose.

-Pero es que tú… ¿Uh?- Miró los pies de Eiji-… Etto… ¿Por qué traes ésos patines puestos?-

-Quiero intentar algo- Miró cómplice a Sakuno, y ésta tembló. –Además, si sale bien, tendremos algunos minutos libres antes de que entremos a clases.- Dijo mientras buscaba algo dentro de su bolso deportivo.

-¿Es seguro?- Sakuno intentó ver sobre los hombros de Eiji.

-Si estás conmigo, por supuesto que si- Sacó una bolsa negra, pero Sakuno no pudo identificar que traía dentro. –Sakuno-chan, necesito que te pongas esto- Le aventó la bolsa, y la joven sorprendentemente la recibió sin problemas. Eiji sonrió, como había pensado, Sakuno había aumentado un poco en sus reflejos.

-¿Qué es?- Murmuró al tiempo que abría la bolsa y sacaba… ¿Otro par de patines?

-¡Nya! ¿Te han gustado? –Preguntó con aquellos ojos azulinos brillantes y dulces que a Sakuno le encantaban.

-Pues claro que si- Le aseguró con una sonrisa- Pero… ¿Para qué son?-

-Mmm… ¿Has visto Card Captor Sakura?- Sakuno asintió- ¿Qué hace ella con sus patines?- La joven se sentó y trató de recordar los episodios de aquella serie que le gustaba, y por mientras Eiji le ayudaba a colocarse los patines.

-Etto… ¿patina?-

-¿Y para qué patina?-

-¿Para capturar cartas?-

-¿Y para qué más?-

-Para…- Con el dedo en el mentón visualizó el primer capítulo de la serie, y cuando lo recordó bien se levantó de un golpe- ¡Eiji, estás diciendo que…!- El tenista ya había terminado de acomodar sus patines, y Sakuno no se había dado cuenta. Con graciosos movimientos de brazos Sakuno intentó ponerse en equilibrio para no caerse, y buscando un soporte se agarró a lo más cercano que había… Eiji. -¡Uff, por poco!- suspiró.

-¡La primera vez que usé patines me sucedió lo mismo!- Exclamó divertido, y Sakuno levantó la mirada para ver que se encontraban demasiado juntos, pero le agradaba bastante.

-Bueno…- Bajó la vista sonrojada-… ésta no es la primera vez que las uso, sólo me has pillado desprevenida.-

-Vaya…- tomó por los hombros a Sakuno, y la joven subió sus rojizos orbes para contemplarlo- no te preocupes, te enseñaré a usarlos bien y… ¿Uh?- Con la cara tiernamente confundida quedó mirando el cabello de Sakuno- ¿Y tus trenzas Sakuno-chan?-

-Es que no me las alcancé a hacer, salí tan rápido que….-

-¡Te ves hermosa!- Sakuno se sonrojó de sobremanera y bajó la cabeza avergonzada- Deberías llevar el pelo suelto más seguido-

-Echizen me ha dicho que es demasiado largo para jugar tenis, y como no quiero cortarlo pues…-

-¡Ése O-Chibi! ¡Seguramente no te ha visto con el pelo así, por eso te ha dicho eso!- Eiji tomó una porción de su cabello- ¡Si te viera se retractaría enseguida y…!-

-¿Su-sucede algo?-Preguntó tímida al ver como Eiji se detuvo de repente, con la mirada fija en las hebras que tenía en su mano-

-Es… muy suave- murmuró maravillado- Sakuno…- miró seriamente a la joven-… Promete que no te lo cortarás-

-Pero…-

-Promételo.- Repitió más firme- Te aseguro que tu cabello no estorbará en un partido, le buscaremos un arreglo-

-Muchas gracias Eiji- El titular sonrío contento.

-Ahora debemos partir.- Sakuno se separó de Eiji, y no le costó nada ponerse en equilibrio- ¡Próxima parada, Seigaku!-

-Etto… Eiji- El tenista volteó a verla- Yo no puedo patinar demasiado rápido-

-Inténtalo, yo iré delante de ti si es que en algún momento te caes-

-Pero tengo miedo-

-Estás con Eiji Kikumaru, no te preocupes- Le dijo con una sonrisa confiada- Poseo los mejores reflejos de todo Seigaku, ten por seguro que no dejaré que te hagas daño-

-OK…- Murmuró más convencida.

-Pero antes…- Eiji sacó su chaqueta de titular del bolso deportivo y se lo pasó a Sakuno- Ponte esto, así no se te levantará la falda-

-Oh…- Sakuno recién se dio cuenta de la fatalidad que había cometido al olvidar que traía falda. -Arigatou- Dijo con la prenda ya puesta. Eiji se dio vuelta para ocultar su leve sonrojo. Sakuno se veía demasiada tierna con su chaqueta, con las mangas colgando y con el pelo suelto… estaba tan deseable que aguantó a duras penas el abrazarla como un oso de peluche

-No importa, pero ahora debemos partir- Le recordó, evitando mirarla para no caer en la tentación.

-Bien- Sakuno empezó a darse impulso, y poco a poco agarró velocidad. Eiji iba delante, patinando hacia atrás para no perder de vista a Sakuno. –Eiji, si no miras hacia el frente te caerás-

-Si hay algo atrás mío simplemente me avisas, lo esquivaré a tiempo- Sakuno no puso duda en ello, y con mayor confianza puso más velocidad. –Ve más rápido, te protegeré- La joven sintió una cálida ola en su interior cuando escuchó a Eiji ¿Cómo era posible sentir tanto placer y amor sólo por decir aquellas palabras?-

-Prepárate Eiji- El tenista la miró confundido, y Sakuno sin más pasó a su lado a una velocidad muy impropia de ella… sentía tal felicidad y emoción que le era imposible contenerla. -¡Apresúrate!- Eiji esbozó una sonrisa, Sakuno lo sorprendía cada vez más.

-¡Hoi!- En pocos segundos patinó a la par con ella, ambos sonriendo, felices de estar juntos. -¡Sakuno, trata de saltar aquella botella!- La joven fijó la mirada en una botella en mitad de la calle.

-¡Pero Eiji! ¡Está parada y me será más difícil!- Alegó sin quitar la vista de la botella.

-¡Tú puedes Saku-chan!- Le animó… y vaya que lo logró. Sakuno agarró un poco más de velocidad, y con los ojos cerrados por el miedo saltó la botella. -¡Muy bien!- Le felicitó Eiji, pero se asustó al ver como Sakuno cayó sentada al momento de aterrizar.

-¡Ouch! ¡Ahora sí que me dolió!-

-¿Estás bien?- Eiji se arrodilló frente a ella, con los ojos lagrimosos de preocupación.

-Creo que si- Murmuró apenas.

-¿Te hago nanai?- Sakuno se sonrojó fuertemente, había recordado una ocasión demasiado similar a ésta.

-Etto… Eiji, ya habíamos hablado de esto-

-¿Pero te duele no?- No tenía un rastro de maldad en su voz, él no era de ésos que se aprovechaban de la situación.

-Sí pero…-

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?-

-Es que…-

-Están estorbando- Sakuno y Eiji subieron la mirada, y cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Ryoma… esperen ¿Qué hora es?

-¡Rayos! ¿Tan tarde se nos hizo?- Eiji miró su reloj, pero apenas eran las siete y quince minutos ¿Cómo era que Ryoma estaba de camino al colegio tan temprano?- O-Chibi ¿Te pasó algo?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Pues, por que no es muy de ti llegar al colegio temprano- Le dijo burlón.

-Ésta fue una excepción-Contestó un poco enojado. Aquel día se había levantado de madrugada para alcanzar a buscar a Sakuno a su casa, ya que sabía que ésta era muy puntual cuando iba al colegio, pero cual no fue su desagrado al enterarse por la entrenadora Sumire que Eiji ya la había pasado a buscar. Bufó por lo bajo, estaba fastidiado, con sueño y con hambre.- Y no te diré porque- Se le adelantó al ver que Eiji iba a formular otra pregunta.

-Bueno, ahora nosotros nos iremos- Le dijo Sakuno levantándose con una débil mueca que no pasó desapercibido por Ryoma.

-Yo te llevaré Sakuno-chan- Eiji tomó en brazos a Sakuno, y a Ryoma se le disipó el sueño de un golpe.

-Puedo yo sola- Le dijo tímida y sonrojada.

-Pero sé que te cuesta, además fue mi culpa- Eiji puso una cara de corderito degollado, y Sakuno se rindió ante aquellos ojos tan dulcemente preocupados.

-Pero te deberé un favor- Le advirtió, y Eiji sonrió complacido. Ryoma se sintió ignorado, y eso le molestó más que perder un partido.

-¿Seguirán charlando o se irán ya?- Interrumpió celoso. Sakuno lo miró, y Ryoma sintió que algo se movía dentro de él.

-Ya nos vamos- El joven recién reparó en su cabello, y no pudo evitar pensar que se veía deliciosa.- Nos vemos luego Echizen-

-¡Ja ne!- Se despidió el siempre entusiasta Eiji. Poco a poco se fueron alejando, y Ryoma dejó su impasible apariencia y se fue caminando soltando cuánta maldición se sabía en sus dos idiomas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Me gusta esto- Comentó la joven en los brazos de Eiji.

-¿El qué?- Le preguntó mirando a Sakuno sin dejar de patinar.

-Sentir el aire en mis rostro, es bastante refrescante- Le contestó con una sonrisa. Eiji se la quedó viendo sonrojado- Eiji, mira hacia el frente, no quiero volver a caerme- Dijo nerviosa.

-Gomen- Cuando giraron en la esquina, se encontraron con la prestigiosa escuela Seigaku- ¡Nya! ¡Llegamos! Y recién son las… - Eiji miró su reloj- … siete y media.-

-Aún nos quedan treinta minutos antes de entrar a clases-

-Mmm… -

-¿Qué pasa?-

- Estaba pensando qué podríamos hacer hasta entonces-

-A ver…- Por mientras ambos pensaban, se adentraron a los patios, se sacaron los patines y se sentaron debajo del mismo árbol de la vez anterior. Eiji no quiso soltar a Sakuno, por eso la sentó en sus piernas y apoyó su cabeza en su regazo.

-¿Qué te parece si subimos éste árbol?- Sakuno recorrió con la vista el gran árbol de donde estaban apoyados.

-¿No es demasiado alto?-

-Vale la pena, además estarás conmigo- Eiji le regaló una sonrisa juguetona. Sakuno asintió y se levantó- ¿Ya no te duele?-

-Al parecer no- Le contestó.

-Entonces…- Eiji dio un salto y se agarró firmemente con las dos manos a una rama del árbol, se fue balanceando hacia adelante y atrás; cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente alto se soltó del agarre, y con una voltereta en el aire aterrizó de pie en dicha rama.

-¡Sugoi!- Exclamó Sakuno sin parpadear en ningún momento.

-¡Nya!- Eiji le sacó la lengua y mostró sus dos dedos en forma de V.- ¡Ahora tú Sakuno-chan! – se arrodilló y estiró su brazo hacia la joven.- ¡Toma mi mano y te impulsaré para arriba!- Sakuno flexionó un poco las rodillas y saltó lo más alto que pudo para alcanzar la mano del titular.

-¡Bien!- Tiró su brazo hacia atrás para levantar a Sakuno, y cuando estuvo frente suyo la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. – Desde aquí las ramas no son tan altas, así que nos será más fácil escalarlas-

-Hai- Eiji la soltó y empezó a subir las ramas con una naturalidad sorprendente, como si hubiera subido ése árbol desde siempre… y Sakuno no ponía duda ante esto. La joven lo siguió, y aunque le costó bastante, logró llegar a la cima ilesa.

-Ponte aquí- Sakuno se sentó a su lado, y juntos observaron como los demás estudiantes de Seigaku entraban por el gran portón negro. -¡Mira, es O-Chibi!- Dijo Eiji apuntando con su dedo. Sakuno trató de distinguirlo entre tantas personas, y cuando lo ubicó sonrió.

-Al parecer aún está un poco enojado-

-Si sigue así envejecerá más rápido- Rió Eiji sin quitar la vista del Príncipe, que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido, murmurando y mandando a cada una de las personas que se le atravesaban en el camino una fulminante mirada dorada que competía con la de Tezuka.

-Eiji – El titular volteó- deberíamos ir a las aulas-

-Está bien- Contestó mientras saltaba a la rama de abajo.

-Eiji- volvió a llamar, y Kikumaru subió la mirada- Etto… bueno, tu sabrás que no nací con el don de escalar árboles y que no desciendo de ninguna familia felina como cierto pelirrojo, así que… - Eiji rió divertido- … ¿Me ayudarías a bajar?-

-Con gusto- El tenista alzó ambos brazos hacia Sakuno, y ésta lo quedó mirando.

-No pretenderás que salte… ¿verdad?-

-Es justo lo que pretendo- Sakuno tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y saltó. La recibió exitosamente, pero uno de sus pies resbaló y cayó sentado en la rama para después deslizarse y caer desequilibrado en la rama de más abajo- ¡Sujétate!- Saltando torpemente fue descendiendo hasta caer desplomado en el suelo, con Sakuno recostada en su pecho. -¡Nya! Ahora voy a empezar a odiar a ése árbol- Dijo entre jadeos, y la joven igual tenía la respiración alterada por el miedo que había sentido.

- ¿Estás bien Eiji?- El tenista sólo asintió.

-¿Y tú?-

-¿Cómo crees? Caí encima de algo muy blandito- Le contestó sonriente. Eiji pudo reír entre medio de sus jadeos, y con pereza colocó una mano en la cabeza de Sakuno, que seguía acostada encima de él.

-Quédate un momento más así…- Le susurró recuperando ya el aire.

-OK…- Susurró sonrojada.

-Thank You…- Cerró sus orbes azules de placer, y totalmente relajado empezó a acariciar las suaves hebras rojizas de Sakuno.

-Pensé que el apuro por llegar era que querían entrenar. Mada mada dane para los dos- Eiji abrió los ojos y suspiró cansado.

-O-Chibi, últimamente te veo más seguido de lo que quisiera-

-Y ni creas que a mi me encanta ver tu parchado rostro Kikumaru-sempai-

-Sólo tengo dos parches O-Chibi, no exageres-

-¿Y mañana tendrás tres? Al parecer ahora te colocarás uno cada día-

-Nop, el parche de acá…- Apuntó su mejilla izquierda- …me lo regaló Sakuno-

-¿Te lo regaló Ryuzaki?- Preguntó dudoso.

-Si, porque yo había…-

-Porque se cortó por mi culpa-Interrumpió presurosa, ya que Eiji era capaz de contarle con lujo de detalles lo que pasó ésa tarde.

-¿Acaso lo rasguñaste?- Preguntó con ácida burla, mirando despectivamente a ambos.

-Algo así…- Murmuró sonrojada.

-Pero no fue a propósito- Agregó Eiji. Ryoma les dio la espalda, aún no comprendía porque sentía aquellas punzadas cuando los veía juntos, y si lo sabía, no quería aceptarlo.

-Ryuzaki- Llamó cortante, y Sakuno se asustó un poco- Ya es hora de ir al aula, hace cinco minutos que tocaron-

-¿Cinco minutos?- Se separó alarmada de Eiji- ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes Echizen?-

-Te vi muy a gusto con Kikumaru-sempai-

-Pero…-

-Sakuno, es mejor que regreses, sería muy feo tener una mancha en tu hoja de vida- Eiji se levantó y sacudió su pantalón para retirar algunos pastos.

-Nos vemos en el receso- Aún apresurada por ir a clases le dio un rápido beso a Eiji en la mejilla y se retiró sin más.

- Claro…- susurró consternado por aquella muestra de afecto.

- Fuji-sempai disfrutará viéndote ser regañado por el Sensei.- Dijo Ryoma antes de desaparecer en la esquina del edificio.

-¡Ya te escuché O-Chibi!-

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakuno y Ryoma fueron inmediatamente exiliados de su salón al llegar. Del Sensei de Matemáticas nadie se salva, ni siquiera el Príncipe del Tenis.

-Ha sido por tu culpa -

-¿Yo? Tú fuiste la que se entretuvo con el sempai-

-Pero hubieras avisado antes, ahora me perderé Matemáticas-

-Como si fuera muy entretenida -

-Es importante-

-Pero aburrida-

-A mí me gusta -

-Bien por ti-

-¿Te podrías callar?-

-Podría, pero no quiero-

-Pues tendrás que querer-

-¿Y si no qué?-

-Te golpearé -

-Las mujeres no golpean … menos una como tú-

-¿Quieres probar?-

-Da igual, no tienes fuerza-

-¿Eso crees? -

-Estoy seguro-

-Pues prepárate-

-Cuando qui…- Y Ryoma no pudo hablar más, un puño cerrado le llegó a pleno estómago y expulsó todo el aire que guardaba en sus deportivos pulmones.

-¿Quién no tenía fuerza eh? –

-Engreída…- Murmuró Ryoma mirando impresionado a Sakuno ¿Dónde estaba la tímida y dulce niña que iba a sus partidos?-

-Mira quién lo dice, el tipo más humilde que tuvo Japón-

-Ryuzaki…- Sakuno puso atención- … ¿Por qué ahora entrenas con Kikumaru-sempai?- La pregunta estaba completamente fuera de lugar, pero no podía aguantar la curiosidad.

-Pues…- Miró a Ryoma, quién la miraba de forma penetrante. Suspiró-…. Echizen, si te digo… ¿Prometes no contarle a nadie?- Ryoma dubitativo asintió.- Es que… Eiji me gusta bastante…- Le pareció que se le había acabado el aire, pero Sakuno no le había golpeado. ¿Por qué sentía tal pesar? ¿Por qué ahora se sentía débil?- … no pongas ésa cara- Dijo avergonzada- Sé que aun soy algo pequeña pero… no lo puedo evitar.-

-Ya veo…- Y no dijo más en los treinta minutos que les quedaba de castigo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡Sakuno Ryuzaki! ¡Ahora sí que no te escapas!- Tomoka acorraló a su amiga contra el pupitre, y Sakuno esperaba el sermón que se le venía ya- ¡Primero Kikumaru-sempai se te ofrece a darte clases particulares de tenis! ¡Después te da la libertad de llamarlo por su nombre de pila! ¿¡ Y ahora se vienen juntos al colegio?! ¡Explícame inmediatamente qué clase de relación tienes con el sempai!-

-Etto… es que… bueno yo…-

-¡¿Acaso están saliendo?!- Sakuno sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Todas las chicas del salón posaron su asesina mirada en Ryuzaki.

-Claro que no Tomo-chan- Contestó nerviosa.

-Pero eso quisieras- Murmuró acusadora su amiga.

-Bueno…-Sakuno bajó su rostro sonrojado.

-Sakuno… ¿Qué ocultas?- Tomoka se acercó sospechosamente a su compañera.

-Es que… - Desvió su mirada al reloj del salón, y se acordó de algo sumamente importante- ¡Tenía que juntarme con Eiji! ¿Cómo se me ha podido olvidar?- Se levantó de su asiento y sin más salió corriendo a los patios.

-¿Eh?- uno… dos… tres…- ¡Sakuno! ¡De la próxima no te salvarás!-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¡Gomen! ¡Es que Tomo-chan…!-

-No importa Sakuno-chan, de todos modos llegué hace poco- Trató de tranquilizarla Eiji, al tiempo que se sentaba bajo el ya conocido árbol. –Además, sólo quería decirte algo-

-¿Qué?- Sakuno se sentó a su lado, y Eiji desvió la mirada al piso, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Que… ¿Querrías acompañarme al parque de diversiones? hace tanto que no voy a uno, y éste se quedará sólo por el fin de semana- La miró aún sonrojado- ¿Quieres?-

-¡Claro!- Contestó al instante- ¿Cuándo?-

-Mañana, después de almuerzo... – Calló un rato- … ¿O prefieres comer allá?-

-Le pediré permiso a mi abuela-

-No te preocupes, le diré yo-

-Etto… Pero si le pides tú pensará que… bueno… eso-

-No importa- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo dices enserio?-

-¡Nya, por supuesto que si!- Se lanzó a Sakuno y la abrazó- ¡Gracias Sakuno-chan! ¡Yo no quería ir solo! ¡Te prometo que nos divertiremos!-

-Claro… siempre me divierto… en los parques- Dijo perdiendo ya el aire, Eiji indudablemente tenía unos fuertes brazos. –Eiji… mis pulmones-

-¿Eh? – Eiji reparó en los cambios de colores que estaba sufriendo el rostro de Sakuno- ¡Nya, gomen Sakuno-chan! – Rápidamente se separó de Sakuno- ¡gomen, gomen, gomen!-

-Ya pasó-

-Pero ¿Aún quieres ir conmigo?- Sakuno aún pensaba que Eiji se veía adorable con aquellos ojos de cachorro- ¿Verdad?-

-No cambiaría de opinión por nada- Le aseguró con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Y si tu abuela te dice que no?- Las apariciones repentinas de Ryoma ya se les estaba haciendo familiares a la pareja. (N/A: Y a las lectoras también o.o)

-¡O-Chibi! ¡Qué sorpresa verte paseando en los recesos!- Sakuno lo miró confundida- Es que O-Chibi tiende a dormirse en los recesos... y en las clases también- Le susurró Eiji en su oído.

-Es de mala educación secretearse cosas en presencia de los demás- Murmuró Ryoma enojado.

-¿Desde cuándo te ha importado eso Echizen?- El Príncipe nuevamente sintió como se derrumbaba por dentro, Sakuno estaba siendo demasiada fría con él.

-Sólo lo menciono, no es que me importe- Justo después de responderle, sonó la campana para regresar a clases.

-Será mejor que te vayas Sakuno-chan, no vaya a ser que te vuelvan a sacar del salón-

-Espero que no porque… espera ¿Cómo sabes que me sacaron del salón?- Eiji se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente mientras pensaba una buena excusa… cosa que no se le ocurrió.

-¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Adiós!- Sakuno no alcanzó a preguntarle nada cuando Eiji ya había desaparecido.

-Es un cobarde…- murmuró Ryoma.

-Me pregunto como se habría enterado…-Dijo para sí misma.

-Si sigues pensando en el sempai se te hará tarde otra vez- Cuando Sakuno iba a voltear hacia él, Ryoma le dio la espalda para ocultar su rostro, sus celos eran demasiado visibles- No sé porque no lo golpeas a él también, fue por su culpa que llegaste tarde en la mañana, y ahora te vuelve a pasar lo mismo, además si no fuera por mí quien sabe hasta que hora te habrías dado cuenta que las clases habían empezado, y tú lo único que hiciste fue regañarme y…-

-Echizen, estás hablando más de lo normal- Ryoma se sonrojó de vergüenza- ¿A qué se debe?-

-Tengo que ir a clases- Y se fue, huyendo de las preguntas de Sakuno.

-Ambos son unos cobardes-

...**To Be Continued **…………………………………………………

**-La verdad es que mejor lo dejo aquí, mi imaginación la he dejado por ahí tirada, así que esta semana me dedicaré a buscarla n.n. Mmm…. Ahora que reviso el fic…. Es una mugre u.u, no quedó como yo esperaba ò.o. Pero espero que a ustedes sí les guste , y también espero que…**

**Ryoma: Ya llegué! ¬¬**

**-¡Karupin! (Sakuno-chan se lanza contra Ryoma y le arrebata a Karupin)**

**Ryoma: Hey! Con más cuidado que es de raza! ò.o**

**-Relax! ¬¬**

**Ryoma: Pero es que… ¿Ahora con quién voy a dormir? ò.o**

**-Mmm... duerme con Momo-chan! (Di que no! Di que no! ¬¬)**

**Ryoma: ¿Dudas de mi masculinidad? ¿De mi hombría? ¿de mi orgullo de hombre? Ò.ó**

**-¡Te juro que yo no atento contra ti! T.T ¡Son las demás!**

**Ryoma: ¿Me creen gay? ¬¬**

**-¡Hai hai! n.n ¿Verdad que no eres gay+.+**

**Ryoma: Ehm… creo que lo dejé bastante claro allá arriba ¬¬U**

**-Gracias a Kami u.u Ahora podré morir tranquila n.n**

**Ryoma: Y si quieres muérete ahora, yo no pondré inconveniente )**

**-Aún me queda harta vida, no te adelantes ¬¬**

**Ryoma: Era una sugerencia u.u**

**-Lo dejaré pasar, y volviendo a tu pregunta de "¿Con quién demonios dormiré?"… Te presto a alguien n.n**

**Ryoma: ¿Es hombre? ¬¬**

**-Nop n.n**

**Ryoma: ¿Me desagrada?**

**-Muy al contrario n.n**

**Ryoma: o.o…. ¿acaso… ?**

**-ùwu Jujujuju**

**Ryoma: ¿Me devolverás a Karupin+.+**

**-Plop! … ¡Idiota, es Sakuno! ò.o**

**Ryoma: ¿Sa… Sakuno? o///o**

**-¡Si! ¿A qué te gustó? nn**

**Ryoma: ¬///¬**

**-¡Sakuno! ¡Entra! - (Sakuno entra a escena)**

**Sakuno: ¡Ohayou! n.n**

**Ryoma: Ohayou gosaimazu… ù//u**

**-Sakuno, he solicitado de tu presencia para algo de suma importancia **

**Sakuno: ¿Qué? o.o**

**-Pues, que en uno de sus arrebatos hormonales Ryoma me ha pedido que por favor duermas con él **

**Ryoma: ¿Qué yo qué? O.O**

**Sakuno: ¿Qué él qué? O//O**

**-Lo que escucharon, no me hagan repetirlo ¬¬**

**Ryoma: Shoto Matte ¬¬**

**-¡Yuu Shirota+¬+ (chiste interno n.nU)**

**Sakuno: ¿Nani? O.o?**

**-Etto…. Omiten eso u.u**

**Ryoma: Pero volviendo a lo de antes…**

**-Ya me están echando del PC, así que ya váyanse a dormir ò.o**

**Ryoma y Sakuno: Pero… o//o**

**-¡Nya! no se hagan los de rogar y vayan a crear una vida xD**

**Ryoma: ¡Tengo doce años! ò//o**

**-¿Y? o.o Según mi profesora de psicología los pensamientos y acciones pecaminosas se desarrollan más o menos a ésas edad… ¡Congratulations Ryoma! ¡Has llegado a la tan querida pubertad! ¡Ya eres mitad niño y mitad hombre! n.n**

**Ryoma: Ehhhh…. no pondré comentario ù//u**

**-o.o… bueno, ahora lárguense a disfrutar de su compañía y sean felices ¬¬**

**Ryoma: OK… ¬///¬**

**Sakuno: Etto… hai o//o (Los dos se van) **

**-¿Espiémosle? ¬w¬**

**Público: ¡Si! ¬ **

**Karupin: ò.o Miau!**

**-o.o… bien… u.u… y yo que pensaba que los perros eran los animales más fieles n.n**

**Público: ¡No le hagas caso al gato! ¬¬**

**Karupin: ¡Miau!!!!!!!!! ¬¬**

**Público: o.oU**

**-Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (Acepto sugerencias porque como dije antes… mi imaginación está de vacaciones n.n… Hey esperen ¿Por qué mi imaginación sale de vacaciones antes que yo? ò.o) .… espero me lleguen Reviews … Vamos Karupin n.n**

**Karupin: Miau! n.n**

**-¡Ja ne! -**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Slave to Love**_

_**By: Sakuno-chan Echizen**_

**Holas!!!!! Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo!!!!!!!!!! (Atrasadísimo u.u) Veo que el fic ha tenido una buena aceptación, así que trataré de publicar más seguido n.n. He estado pensando, que como no hay ningún EijiSaku oficial en español ( Porque en Inglés hay varios o.o) podría ser yo la Oh gran Inauguradora n.n (Hace poco he hablado con Cherry-chan y quedamos en hacerlo las dos ) (To Cherry-chan: No me he conectado por que como sabrás yo no tengo internet T.T, sólo me meto un rato para publicar así que…. Gomen con lo del fic!!!!!!!!!! ;;) . Sólo espero que me apoyen, además también podría hacer de FujiSaku o TezukaSaku (Scurch me va a matar u.u) y no sé yo, pero Ryoma se va a quedar solito, solito n.n (Sufre, sufre!!!!!!! ¬w¬… Por que con Tomoka no te vas a quedar y yo soy Anti-MomoRyo ò.o) Y hasta podría hacer uno donde salga Ryoga (Vi la película, me la regalaron en Navidad y me gustó mucho mucho +.+. Ryoga!!!!! ¬) aunque pensándolo mejor podría hacerlo aparecer aquí Denme su opinión, por que estoy en una encrucijada o.o.**

**Si aparece Ryoga:**

**Que también le empiece a gustar Sakuno y compita contra Eiji y Ryoma**

**Que apoye la relación de Ryoma y Sakuno (Como buen hermano que es )**

**Que apoye la relación Eiji y Sakuno (Como buen amigo que es )**

**Así que ahí en sus reviews me dan su opinión , ya que de eso dependerá el curso de la historia a partir del próximo capítulo. "El poder está en sus manos" **

**Ryoma¿En las mías? o.o**

**- No ¬¬… o.o… ¿Qué acaso tú no deberías estar con Sakuno? ¬¬**

**Ryoma: Es que... es que… bueno, tú sabes… eso u//u**

**- o.o?**

**Ryoma: Yo sólo… vaso de agua… sed… calor… ehhh… voy al baño u.u**

**- ¬¬ Sospechoso.**

**Ryoma¿Por qué? o.oU**

**- ¿Por qué tienes calor si ahora hace un tiempo horrible? ¬¬**

**Ryoma: Pues he estado haciendo ejercicio para no perder forma u.uU**

**- Has estado todo éste rato en ésa pieza ¿Acaso haces ejercicio ahí? ¬¬**

**Ryoma: Pues… ¿si? o.oU**

**- ¿Y haces con Sakuno? ya que tampoco la he visto salir ¬¬ **

**Ryoma: Si… o//O**

**- ¿Y qué ejercicios haces que sólo demora media hora? ¬¬**

**Ryoma¿Sólo hemos estado media hora? O.O**

**- Si ¬¬**

**Ryoma: Se me fue la sed, hay que aprovechar el día u.u**

**- ò.o ¿Qué haces ahí dentro Ryoma Echizen? **

**Ryoma: Ejercicio u.u**

**- ¿Ejercicios pélvicos? ¬¬**

**Ryoma: Si… ¡Digo no¡No! O//o**

**- Sakuno está a mi cargo, espero que no estén jugando al "Papá y Mamá" ¬¬**

**Ryoma: Eso es para niñas ù.u**

**- Sakuno es una niña, así que me la cuidas ¬¬**

**Ryoma: Te juro que no le hago un rasguño nn**

**- Y también espero que ella no te haga un rasguño ¬¬**

**Ryoma: Ehhh… o.o…. Verás….**

**- òo**

**Ryoma: Es que…. bueno…. espera ¿Y Karupin? ò.o**

**- ¿Karupin? o.o… ¡Karupin! O.O ¡Rayos, se me olvidó que te tenía a tu gato!**

**Ryoma¡Pues partes a buscarlo! ò.ó**

**- ¡Voy! (Sakuno-chan se va)**

**Ryoma: Ahora Papá Ryoma debe ir a visitar a Sakuno (se escucha a Sakuno-chan a lo lejos)**

**- ¡Maldición, el Disclaimer! **

**Ryoma¡Rayos¡Volverá! oo Ehhh… ¡¡¡ Yo lo leo!!!**

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡ Gracias!!!!!! (Sakuno-chan reinicia con su búsqueda)**

**Ryoma¡¡¡¡POTleperteneceaKonomiTakeshi!!!!(Ryoma se va volando a la habitación donde lo espera Sakuno y cierra con seguro)**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**_- Parque de Atracciones. Parte I- _**

**- **¿A dónde vas?- Ryoma no contestó y siguió amarrándose las zapatillas- Te he preguntado algo Ryoma- Se levantó, ajustó su gorra y se preparó para salir- ¡Contéstale a tu padre!- Exigió Nanjiroh, enojándose por el comportamiento de su hijo.

- Itekimasu…- Iba a cerrar la puerta, pero la mano de su padre se lo impidió. Ryoma se giró y lo quedó viendo- ¿Desde cuándo te importa a dónde voy?-

- Desde que sales un día Sábado y sin tu raqueta- Miró sospechosamente a Ryoma- ¿A dónde vas?- Repitió con un tono pícaro, imaginándose que su hijo iba a una cita. Ryoma se dio la vuelta y caminó unos pasos.

- Al Parque de Diversiones-

* * *

Sakuno llegó a la entrada del Parque y miró su reloj: La una con cuarenta minutos. Se tenía que juntar con Eiji hace diez minutos, y nuevamente se regañó por haber demorado tanto. Miró los alrededores, esperando encontrar a cierto pelirrojo.

- ¡Sakuno-chan!- Sintió como alguien se le abalanzaba por atrás y la abrazaba. Ella no era muy fuerte, ni tampoco tenía muy buenos reflejos, así que se rindió ante aquella bonita Ley de la Gravedad. Eiji fue más ágil y alcanzó a voltearse para que la joven caiga encima de él.

- Lo siento Sakuno-chan, pero es que ya pensaba que no vendrías- Se trató de justificar Eiji. Sakuno levantó su rojiza cabeza del pecho del titular.

- No te dejaría plantado Eiji ¿Cómo piensas eso?- Le dijo con un falso tono ofendido. Eiji le sonrió y Sakuno se levantó- Creo que ya me acostumbré a aquellos saludos tuyos- Eiji se sonrojó de vergüenza y se levantó rápidamente.

- ¿Te molesta?-

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- Respondió apresurada, viendo que Eiji había malinterpretado su comentario- Etto…- Eiji estaba cabizbajo, y Sakuno no sabía como subirle el ánimo-… ¿Nya?-

- ¡Nya!- Eiji volvió a lanzarse en contra suya, pero esta vez no cayeron al suelo, y se mantuvieron un buen rato ahí, Sakuno siendo abrazada por el joven tenista y con la cara sonrojada de placer. Respondió tímida al abrazo, y Eiji fue el que se sonrojó ahora, pero enseguida sonrió y entrecerró sus azulinos ojos, mientras pensaba en que si aquello era correcto.

- Eiji… yo…- Sakuno levantó dubitativa su rostro, y Eiji bajó la mirada para apreciar con sus ojos brillantes como Sakuno se acercaba a él, pero no lo besó como el esperaba.- Eiji…- Suspiró, rozando dulcemente su nariz con la del tenista, y Eiji no hizo más que cerrar sus ojos, respondiendo aquella tierna caricia.-Eiji…- Volvió a suspirar, y Eiji se mordió su labio, reprimiendo los enormes deseos de besarla, quería estar seguro de los sentimientos de la chica y de los propios.

-Sakuno-chan… el Parque...- Le recordó en un susurro, esperando que la joven se aparte rápido antes de que el mismo no pueda controlarse.

- Si… es cierto- Sakuno se separó un poco avergonzada, pero Eiji le regaló una sonrisa reconfortante para que se tranquilizara.

- ¡Vamos, que tengo hambre!- La tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta la entrada, donde pagaron sus boletos para ingresar al parque.

Ryoma vio toda aquella escenita de lejos y gruñó. A pesar de que ya no tenía la atención de Sakuno, a pesar de que le haya confesado que le gustaba Eiji, a pesar de que Eiji le esté empezando a corresponder, y a pesar de que él recién esté comenzando a darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos… no se daría por vencido. Le gustaban los retos, y no ignoraría éste, por mucho cambio que tenga que hacer en sí mismo.

- Ya verán, los dos…- Pagó su boleto y entró, divisando enseguida a la pareja que estaba sentada en el único local de comida dentro del Parque.

* * *

- ¡Ma, ma¡Que también fue culpa mía!- Sakuno se disculpó numerables veces por su comportamiento anterior, y Eiji aún trataba de hacerle entender que al fin y al cabo no pasó nada… cosa que lamentaban ambos.

- Aquí está su orden, espero que tengan buena estadía en el Parque- Dijo una mesera con una sonrisa, dejando en la mesa el plato de hamburguesas y las bebidas. Hizo una reverencia y regresó a la cocina.

- ¡Hambre!- Eiji se lanzó literalmente sobre el plato, y Sakuno rió. Cuando ya tenía una hamburguesa a medio comer colgando en la boca, se dio cuenta de lo infantil de su acción y trató de disculparse.- Sfakuno-cshan, gfomen fero…(Sakuno-chan, gomen pero…) - Pero se olvidó de que aún tenía la hamburguesa en la boca, y se sonrojó más fuerte.

- ¡Don´t worry, Nya!- Le dijo sacándole la lengua. Sakuno tenía una gran confianza con Eiji, por eso no se reprimía y aquellos tartamudeos ya no estaban presentes. Eiji sonrió, Sakuno cada día estaba más adorable.

- ¡Bfe Hfaby! (Be Happy!)- Exclamó con los brazos en alto. Sakuno le regaló la más dulce sonrisa que el titular haya visto, y casi se atraganta. Antes de que Sakuno preguntara qué le había pasado, el pelirrojo ya tomaba urgido su bebida, lo miró confundida, pero Eiji retomó su tarea de comer, así que ella sacó una hamburguesa y le dio un mordisco.

- Ohayou…- Ambos levantaron la mirada y vieron como Ryoma se sentaba al frente de ambos con total normalidad, como si estuvieran esperando su llegada.

- ¿O-Chibi¿Tú aquí¿En un Parque de Diversiones?- Decía Eiji incrédulo, por lo que se ganó una bonita mirada enojada de Ryoma.

- Si ¿Qué tiene de extraño?- Dijo con la voz desafiante.

- Todo- Respondió Sakuno. Ryoma la miró, esperando una de sus ya comunes miradas heladas hacia su persona, pero se encontró con la cara sonriente de la muchacha, y abrió los ojos sorprendidos. Sakuno ya había meditado sobre su falso comportamiento hacia Ryoma, y se dio cuenta de que, ésa no era ella, y la verdad no tenía suficiente voluntad como para hacerle eso, además de que el chico ya no le interesaba como antes, así que no había razón para alejarlo; serían amigos, como lo han sido siempre. (N/A¡Es un RyoSaku¡Se los juro! T.T)

- ¡Aja¡Aja!- Asintió Eiji.

- Bueno, sólo quería darle el visto bueno a esto. He ido a varios en EE.UU, contra mi voluntad debo aclarar, y tenía curiosidad por ver como son los de acá- Dijo mientras sacaba despreocupadamente una hamburguesa del plato.

- ¿Y has venido solo?-

- ¿Me ves con alguien acá?- Eiji miró los alrededores.

- Nop, pero puede que hayan quedado juntarse acá-

- Pero no es así-

- Oigan…- Los dos chicos fijaron su mirada en Ryuzaki, quien tenía la vista clavada en su reloj- … Si queremos subirnos a todas las atracciones debemos empezar ahora-

- ¡Yeah¡Atracciones!- Eiji dejó el dinero en la mesa y salió del local, con Sakuno tomada de la mano. Ryoma los siguió con las manos en los bolsillos, planeando ya en su pequeña cabeza métodos para recuperar la atención de Sakuno. Cuando vio como Eiji le apuntaba a la joven emocionado todos los Juegos Mecánicos, supo que sería una larga tarde. - ¡Probemos primero con algo suave!-

* * *

-¿¡A esto le llamas suave?!- Exclamó completamente asustado el joven Príncipe, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía al caer nuevamente en aquellas repentinas bajadas del Boomerang. **(N/A: El Boomerang es un juego parecido al del Ciclón o Montaña Rusa, pero la diferencia es que este tiene dos extremos, y cuando se llega al segundo, hacen el mismo circuito pero el carro va para atrás… ¡Te vas de espaldas¡Es horrible! . … Y por cierto el asiento es de a tres y Sakuno va al medio) **De forma inconsciente se sujetó a la mano de Sakuno, que realmente no lo tomó en cuenta ya que estaba demasiado ocupada aguantando el vértigo y manteniendo sus ojos cerrados… aunque eso era peor.

- ¡¡¡Miren¡¡¡Sin manos!!!- Alardeó el pelirrojo. Justo ahora el enorme carro pasaba por una voltereta y todos estaban de cabeza. Eiji era uno de los pocos que lo estaba pasando en grande. De repente la velocidad empezó a disminuir y Sakuno abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse con el cielo hermosamente despejado… ¿Pero por qué no se veía otra cosa?- ¡Ahora nos iremos de espaldas!- Sakuno y Ryoma se pusieron instantáneamente azules, y cuando sintieron como se desplazaban poco a poco hacia atrás sus rostros cambiaron a verde y presionaron más su agarre de manos.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Quiero bajarme-----!!!!!!!!!- El grito de Sakuno se perdió en el aire, y Ryoma sólo apretaba los dientes mientras que con su brazo temblando sujetaba su preciada gorra blanca. Luego de unos interminables segundos el recorrido acabó.

- ¿Ya terminó?- Preguntó Eiji con ganas de más, y cuando sintió como el seguro era quitado suspiró resignado- ¿Te ha gustado Saku…?- Frente a sus bonitos ojos azules estaba Sakuno con la mirada perdida hacia el frente. - ¿Sakuno?- Pasó su mano frente al rostro de la chica, pero ésta no reaccionaba, giró un poco su vista y vio que Ryoma estaba en igual condiciones- ¿Están bien?- Ambos asintieron sin mirarlo, y Eiji reparó en como los dos no soltaban su mano. Frunció levemente el ceño- Sakuno ¿Por qué no tomaste mi mano?- La joven lo miró confundida y Eiji señaló el agarre. Sakuno se sonrojó de inmediato.

- ¡Gomen¡No me había dado cuenta!- Rápidamente se apartó y salió del juego, seguida de Ryoma, quien venía con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro.

- ¡Ahora subámonos a éste!- Ryoma y Sakuno tragaron duro. Eiji apuntaba a (Inserte nombre), y éste se caracterizaba por tener centenares y centenares de metros de alto, en donde tú te subías y llegabas a la cima en minutos, para luego bajar en picada en menos de un segundo.- ¡Vamos Nya!- Asintieron con pesar e hicieron cola… una muy larga por cierto. Eiji suspiró impaciente, y al ver que les quedaba un buen rato decidió entablar conversación.- ¿Después a cuál subiremos?-

- A algo no tan movido por favor- Rogó Sakuno sintiendo aún los efectos del Boomerang.

- Me da lo mismo- Respondió Ryoma con indiferencia, aunque por dentro tenía los mismos deseos que la joven.

- ¡Kamikaze!- Sakuno y Ryoma voltearon la cabeza para el lugar donde apuntaba Eiji… y sintieron un escalofrío en la espalda. **(N/A: El Kamikaze es un juego con dos largas cabinas, una al lado de la otra como si fueran brazos. Su movimiento es como el Barco Pirata, sólo que en éste puedes llegar a estar de cabeza y regresas para delante o atrás… y estás un buen rato ahí .)**

- ¿Estás seguro… Eiji?-

- ¡Claro, Nya!- Sakuno suspiró resignada, y mientras la cola avanzaba no despegó la vista del juego, tratando de imaginarse ella misma dentro de aquella máquina… y de repente vio como un niño salía de una de las cabinas con el rostro verde para después largarse a vomitar.

- Eh….- Sakuno inconscientemente se agarró a la camisa roja de Eiji, tiritando. El pelirrojo volteó al sentir el tacto, y vio a Sakuno acurrucada en su espalda. Sus ojos se suavizaron.

- ¿Tienes miedo Sakuno-chan?- Sakuno levantó la vista y asintió. Eiji se volteó completamente y le abrazó. – Si quieres vamos ahora a otro más tranquilo- Le sugirió con el timbre de voz suave y comprensivo.

- Eres una cobarde- Ryoma se golpeó internamente. Así nunca conseguiría el cariño de Sakuno, pero es que su orgullo no le permitía más, estando entre tanto público.

- Lo sé…- Susurró la joven, y el príncipe bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

- Mejor vamos a otro…. ¿Qué tal…¡Ése!- Sin esperar respuesta Eiji tomó en brazos a Sakuno y la llevó corriendo a hacer cola al juego. Ryoma fue menos animoso, pero secretamente lanzaba cuanta maldición sabía a su sempai, por ser tan fácilmente abierto.- ¿Éste está mejor no?- Escuchó que le preguntaba Eiji a Sakuno cuando los alcanzó.

- Etto… si, gracias Eiji… pero ya puedes bajarme- Agregó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¡Woops¡Gomen, Nya!- La bajó delicadamente, y Ryoma soltó el aire que tenía contenido.

- Es su turno- Aviso un encargado del juego. El trío avanzó ansioso (Ryoma está ansioso, sólo que su carita no lo muestra) para encontrarse más adelante con una muchacha, vistiendo el uniforme del Parque. **(N/A: El siguiente juego es el Black Hold, donde te subes en una balsa y te arrojas dentro de un tubo que hace muchas vueltas… lo entretenido es que como está todo oscuro no sabes cuando la balsa se desvía ) **

- Éste es el Black Hold, en donde de a parejas se subirán en esta balsa y…-

- Pero nosotros somos tres- Interrumpió Eiji. La señorita los quedó mirando y suspiró.

- Como dos de ellos son un poco más pequeños, creo que se podrán acomodar- Eiji sonrió complacido- Ahora, no deben sacar las manos ni pies de la balsa, ya que cuando bajen irán a una velocidad no riesgosa, pero de todos modos es peligroso que lo intenten. Ahora por favor acomódense- Eiji fue el primero que subió, y Sakuno se sentó tras este, enlazando sus brazos en el pecho del titular acrobático y colocando sus piernas a los costados de éste, para así ganar más espacio. Ryoma se sentó al final y se posicionó igual que Sakuno, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos, cosa que los sonrojó a ambos.- Espero que lo disfruten- Los tres fijaron su mirada en el agujero negro que tenían delante, y la muchacha con un pie les dio impulso para que la balsa se adentrara en las profundidades de aquella oscura travesía. Eiji gritó de emoción cuando su transporte bajó en picada, mientras Sakuno se aferraba más a su sempai y sentía como de repente la balsa se desviaba. Ryoma no ponía mucha atención al recorrido, ya que estaba más concentrado en sentir el calor de la joven en su pecho. A lo lejos divisaron la salida, pero lo que no se esperaban es que cayeran de lleno en una pequeña poza.

- ¡Nya, Nya, Nya¡No quiero agua!- Muy tarde, la balsa cayo de lleno a la poza, quizás no se hundieron, pero saltó gran cantidad de agua y quedaron bastante empapados.- ¡Agua no¡Nya!- Los tres se levantaron y fueron a la salida. Eiji se puso en cuatro patitas y se sacudió entero. Sakuno dejó de preocuparse por su ropa y embelesada observó aquel acto tan tierno de su sempai. Ryoma por otro lado vio furioso el rostro ido de la joven y sin pensarlo si quiera la tiró del brazo y le plantó un brusco beso en los labios, tratando de acaparar la atención de la castaña.

………. To Be Continued…………………………………………………………………

* * *

**- ¡Seré mala! xD ¿Saben? éste fic lo tengo listo hace como dos meses y no lo he publicado o.o… ¡Pero les juro que no ha sido a posta! T.T Es que estaba más inspirada en los otros fics que están en proceso 3 . Espero que todas me disculpen u.u, pero es que éstas vacaciones apenas y me dejan acordarme de mis deberes n.n…. Ahhhh….. bueno , ahora debo buscar a Ryoma y decirle que no se preocupe más porque encontré a su gato u.u…**

**Karupin¡Miau! **

**- Me las has dado difícil gato escurridizo ¬¬**

**Karupin: o.o? miau**

**- No te hagas el inocente, puedo ver como te ríes detrás de ésa cara felina tuya ¬¬**

**Karupin: Miau? o.o**

**- Seh, hácete el que no sabes ¬¬, ahora te devolveré a tu amo… nunca me gustaron los gatos u.u ¡Arriba los perros! **

**Karupin: u.u Miau**

**- Bueno, ahora… (Mira para todos los lados) ¿Dónde está Ryoma? o.o?**

**Karupin: Miau! (Karupin empieza a caminar hacia una puerta cerrada)**

**- ¿Dices que está ahí? o.o …. (Sakuno-chan gira la manilla) ¿Pero qué diablos? ¬¬ ¿¡Ryoma, qué haces encerrado?! ò.o**

**Karupin: O.O! Miau!!!!!! (Karupin sale huyendo)**

**- ¡Hey¡No te escapes de nuevo! ò.o… ù.u bueno, primero lo de Ryoma, después partes a buscar al gato ése ¡¡Ryoma¡¡Sale de ahí o llamaré a tu padre!! ò.o (Silencio) ¡¡Si no sales a la cuenta de tres derribaré la puerta con mi súper Ki!! ò.o (Silencio) ¡¡Tú te lo has buscado!! ò.o (Sakuno-chan con una mega patada abre la puerta) ¿Ryo…ma? o.o (Ryoma estaba acostado abrazando a Sakuno… y ambos estaban desnudos)**

**Ryoma: Z.Z ¿Ah¿Karupin?**

**- o.o… ù//u Ryoma Echizen ¿Qué te dije sobre lo de cuidar a Sakuno?**

**Ryoma: Z.Z ¿Karupin¿Puedes hablar? **

**- ù.u… ¿Sakuno? ò.o**

**Sakuno: o.o….. si? **

**- ¿Qué hicieron? ¬¬ Estás a mi cargo, tengo derecho a saber**

**Sakuno: Pues… ¿Ejercicio? o.o? Eso me dijo Ryoma-kun **

**- o.o… O.O…Ò.O… ÒO…¡¡¡¡¡¡RYOMA---------!!!!!!!**

**Ryoma¡¡¡ Seré el Pilar central de Seigaku!!! O.O!... (Queda viendo a Sakuno-chan… yo .¬¬) Ah, eres tú ¬¬**

**- ¿Qué fue lo que te dije de Sakuno? ¬¬**

**Ryoma¿Sakuno? o.o (Voltea para ver a Sakuno) o.o… o//o…. Ehhh….**

**- ¬¬ Lo pagarás con sangre Echizen **

**Ryoma¿Qué… qué harás? o.o**

**- ¡Ahora mismo te largas con tu gato! ò.o ¡Y te reemplazará Eiji!**

**Ryoma¿¡Qué?! ò.o ¿Y Sakuno se quedará aquí?**

**- ¡Si! ¬¬ … ¡Con Eiji!**

**Ryoma¡No¡No lo hagas! o.ò**

**- ¬¬ Sólo observa como llevo tu maldito cuerpo a la puerta**

**Ryoma¡Te daré mi gorra!**

**- No u.u**

**Ryoma¡Con un autógrafo!**

**- Nopes ù.u**

**Ryoma¡Y mi raqueta!**

**- Nop ù.u**

**Ryoma¡Una cita con Fuji-sempai! **

**- No**

**Ryoma¡O con Tezuka-Buchou!**

**- no o.o**

**Ryoma¡Con Momo-sempai!**

**- no**

**Ryoma¡Con Kaidoh-sempai!**

**- o.o…**

**Ryoma¿Qui…?**

**- ¡No! ù.u**

**Ryoma¡Entonces qué rayos quieres! . **

**- Quiero un Doujinshi de ustedes dos +.+ **

**Ryoma: o.o…… o//o….**

**- Pero eso no me lo podrás conseguir ¬¬… así que no ù.u**

**Ryoma¡Volveré con nuevas ofertas! ò.o ¡Porque no dejaré a que Eiji-sempai venga a robarme…**

**- ¿Qué? ¬w¬**

**Ryoma: Ejem u//u, volveré. (Ryoma se va con su gato)**

**- Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora , porque es muy tarde y quiero acostarme Z.Z Adiós gente bonita, y en el próximo capítulo Eiji y Sakuno estarán viviendo conmigo Bye Bye! (Algo se escucha a lo lejos) **

**Ryoma¡¡Venganza!!**

**- ¿Aún no te vas? ò.o ¡Lárgate Echizen! ¬¬... ¡Ejem! ù.u. Ahora si adiós **

**_¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!_**


End file.
